Un peu de temps
by Marluuna
Summary: Pour simplifier, on va dire que c'est un nouvel Haitsu... Mais léger normalement, et quelque peu différent de d'habitude :D
1. Ecoute

**Cette idée est partie d'une discussion anodine, et finalement les idées me plaisaient, alors j'ai eu envie de concrétiser ça avec une fic. Une fic un peu différente de ce que je fais autrement. Ca m'est venu alors que je regardais le film _'Kagen no tsuki' _(ou Last Quarter) pour la énième fois :)... J'aime tellement cet univers que j'ai eu envie d'écrire dedans. Et écrire une sorte de Haitsu dans cet univers que j'adore, alors là, c'est génial pour moi :). **

**Quelques précisions toutefois : j'emprunte uniquement cet univers, et surtout la maison, ainsi que le personnage d'Adam (Hyde donc). Je ne vais pas réécrire l'histoire, d'ailleurs, Tetsu n'y est pas normalement, vous pensez bien XD. Je veux juste me servir du personnage d'Adam, de cette maison et de l'ambiance. Le reste, ma foi, j'espère que ça plaîra :) J'espère juste ne pas me perdre en cours de route, car j'adore cette histoire et Hyde, alors un film qui réunit l'un de mes mangas préférés avec mon chanteur préféré, ça a de quoi me faire perdre les pédales XD**

**Ecoute****...**

Froid... Si froid... Un froid sec, cinglant, qui faisait craqueler ses fines lèvres. S'il avait dû sourire, il aurait hurlé, tellement ses lèvres étaient gercées... Mais ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Ce vide... Le vide absolu de sa vie le faisait avancer, tel un pantin désarticulé, le long de la rue. Comme quoi, le vide pouvait quelque part, avoir de la consistance. Il aurait pu hurler, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il aurait pu pleurer, mais ses yeux n'enfantaient plus la moindre larme depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'il avait mal, qu'il devait avoir mal, et pourtant, il n'était pas spécialement triste non plus. Juste vidé, fatigué, revenu de tout. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'une fois encore, il avait été trompé. Il ne peut faire confiance à personne, et si jamais cela se produit quand même, il donne tout. Il ne peut être à moitié, il ne peut se donner avec une réserve. Il ne sait pas y faire, 'les autres' sont de telles créatures... Alors il donne tout, même ce qu'on ne lui demande pas. Il se donne. Et parce que 'les autres' sont des créatures méprisables, il souffre. On part avec tout ce qu'il a offert, et il se retrouve démuni. Le vide absolu. Il n'est là pour personne, et personne n'est là, de toute façon... C'est à en perdre la raison, une telle façon de vivre. Même pas de douleur, en fait, juste un grand manque. Plus que du vide, un manque. Quelque part donc, une envie de le combler... Envie ? Encore une chose depuis longtemps oubliée... Il n'avait même plus si froid que ça, finalement. Ressentir... Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ressentir quelque chose. Mais il n'avait plus rien à donner.

C'est peut-être parce qu'il y avait un calme presque religieux cette nuit là, qu'il s'arrêta net dès qu'il perçut un son. Dans le calme, n'importe quel son ressort davantage. Et il l'entendait parfaitement, malgré le bruit du vent dans les arbres. C'était... Une mélodie. C'est ça. C'était faible, très faible, mais c'était bien ça. Pourquoi ses pas l'amenèrent à avancer dans la direction d'où elle provenait ? Il ferma les yeux et se contenta d'avancer, pour aller à la source. Plus il progressait, mieux il l'entendait. C'était léger, mélancolique... Doux... L'espace d'un instant, il crut sentir que ça lui faisait du bien... Comme si c'était possible. Quand il réouvrit les yeux, il se trouva face à une grille. Et derrière elle, plus loin, une grande bâtisse. Une vraie maison hantée, comme dans les films. Il regarda les fenêtres, grandes et sans volets. Le mur, grisâtre par endroits et se fissurant à d'autres. Le toit, dont les tuiles semblaient incertaines. La verdure desséchée qui parsemait le carré de pelouse, juste devant... A l'exception de deux grands arbres, de chaque côté del a grille. La lourde porte d'entrée, au bois solide... Une maison avec une personnalité, sans doute une histoire... Il passa un moment à en détailler la moindre pierre, de là où il était. S'il n'y avait eut deux lampadaires au-dessus de chaque montant de la grille, l'ambiance aurait pu être effrayante, le brouillard aidant... Et puis il serra la grille entre ses mains pour mieux voir... Et elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il recula, surpris. Et son attention quelque peu détournée, se reporta à nouveau sur la musique, qu'il entendait bien maintenant, et qui n'avait pas cessé. Alors il avança. Qu'aurait-il à y perdre ? Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire... Rien ni personne ne l'attendait ailleurs, et de toute façon, il en avait assez, de marcher. Quand bien même il prenait un risque et se mettait en danger en allant voir, personne ne le regretterait de toute façon. Alors il avança. Par choix, par 'faute de mieux'... et par fascination pour ce diable de refrain qu'il percevait et qui s'immiscait dans sa tête...

Il ne pris même pas la peine de frapper. Bien que d'aspect impressionnant, la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté, non sans un grincement elle-aussi. Et il s'avança dans le couloir, le parquais crissant sous ses pas. Un couloir à l'aspect fantômatique. Les murs, et même le sol, avaient un aspect turquoise, verdâtre parfois... De petits bougeoirs parsemaient les murs, comme pour indiquer la amrche à suivre. Il crut même voir de l'eau couler le long d'un mur, mais il ne devait s'agir que d'une ombre... L'escalier du fond en revanche, avait réellement l'air en bon état. Alors, comme la musique provenait de l'étage, il l'emprunta. Une à une, il gravit les marches, la tête en l'air, la main gauche glissant avec légèreté le long de la rampe... Et son chemin s'arrêta devant une pièce, la première pièce du palier. C'est de là que _ça_ provenait. Il ne fit qu'effleurer la porte à moitié ouverte, et elle lui ouvrit le passage aussitôt, sans bruit cette fois. C'était un salon. Un salon qui contrastait assez avec l'aspect de l'étage inférieur. Il était pour le moins luxueux. Le divan, dans un style non dénué de classe, semblait vraiment confortable. Le beau tapis brodé placé au milieu de la pièce, sur lequel trônait une petite table aux pieds fins... De grands rideaux blancs et transparents... Un long miroir près de la fenêtre... Jusqu'à une cheminée -servait-elle encore ?- à l'angle de la pièce... Tout était d'une beauté et d'une sobriété incroyables.

Mais tout cela, il ne le vit qu'après. En entrant, son regard se posa immédiatement sur l'instigateur de cette mélodie entêtante, assis sur le bord du canapé. Un homme qui jouait à la guitare ce petit air qu'il avait entendu depuis le bas de la rue... Un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, à s'inviter chez les gens de la sorte... Alors pour briser le silence, il parla d'une voix enrouée, qui ne s'était pas faite entendre depuis plusieurs heures :

_Excusez-moi... C'était ouvert et je... Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer chez vous comme ça..._

L'homme se retourna, posant sa guitare à côté de lui du même coup. C'était étrange, comme il le regardait. Comme si cet arrivant encore sur le seuil était le premier être humain qu'il voyait depuis longtemps. Il ne semblait pas surpris, ni en colère, il avait juste l'air de le détailler. Le nouvel arrivant en fut un peu déconcerté, et il ne se gêna pas pour faire de même. L'homme assis sur le canapé était indéniablement d'une grande beauté. C'est ce qui le frappa en premier. Il avait l'air jeune, et sombre. Vraiment mélancolique, comme l'air qu'il avait joué. Ses longs cheveux encadraient un visage aux traits étonnament fins, retombant délicatement par mèches sur ses épaules. La chemise blanche qu'il portait lui conférait une certaine noblesse, même si elle était un peu grande pour lui... Le plus déroutant, c'était sans doute ses yeux. Deux yeux d'une couleur certes banale, mais qui enfermaient un regard pénétrant, presque dangereux. Fascinant. Il n'était pas normal, cet homme là, lui et sa maison de cauchemar... Pourtant, l'autre n'eut pas du tout peur. Au contraire. Malgré la froideur de l'endroit et le mutisme de son propriétaire, il se sentait plutôt bien. Il faisait bon, ici.

_Vous vivez seul ici ?_

Le musicien acquiesca, encore une fois sans un mot. Et l'autre se demanda s'il pouvait seulement parler... Pourquoi ne disait-il rien, ne manifestait aucune émotion ? Il trouvait étonnant, au passage, son propre désir de parler avec cet inconnu, lui qui se moquait de tout et de tout le monde...

_Quel est votre nom ? _Le questionna-t-il de nouveau.

_Adam..._

Ainsi, il parlait bel et bien. Et d'une voix un peu grave, agréable, qui plus est. Il lui sourit, et toujours assis, l'autre demanda :

_Ton nom ?_

_Moi ? Tetsu, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle..._

_Je vois._

Il n'était pas très bavard... Il faut dire qu'il était chez lui, et que Tetsu s'était invité avec un sans gêne effrayant. Il allait sûrement se faire chasser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il se demandait pourquoi ça n'était pas déjà fait, d'ailleurs ? Mais 'Adam' le regardait toujours, et il crut déceler un semblant de sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

_Tu as faim ? Froid ?_ Demanda Adam d'une voix douce.

_Euh... Je... Oui._

_Ici,_ fit-il en lui désignant une autre table, plus loin.

Tetsu s'en approcha et vit une petite théière argentée. Il mis la paume de sa main contre elle et la retira. C'était chaud. Soulevant le couvercle, il huma les vapeurs qui en sortirent. Du thé à la menthe. Et des gâteaux, dans des soucoupes tout autour. Il se retourna pour lancer un regard interrogateur auquel Adam répondit par un mouvement de tête, l'invitant à se servir. Il ne parlait que le minimum, ne manifestait pas grand chose, et le luxe de ce salon aurait pu ajouter de la froideur... Mais c'était plutôt accueillant, ici. Adam n'avait pas l'air mauvais. Alors, Tetsu servit le thé et l'amena sur la petite table, entre eux. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres après avoir soufflé dessus, et ferma les yeux de délice. Le liquide chaud coulait dans sa gorge avec un pouvoir bénéfique. Ca le réchauffait petit à petit, et ça l'appaisait. Le goût de la menthe était doux, et quelque part, ça le rafraîchit un peu, ôtant la brûme qui couvrait son esprit. Il en proposa une tasse à son hôte, qui fit signe que non, il n'en désirait pas.

Adama préféra sortir une petite boîte fine, plate, et un briquet argenté. Il sortit une longue cigarette noire qu'il porte à ses lèvres avec un zeste d'impatience, et Tetsu compris ainsi qu'il fumait beaucoup. La flamme jaillit du briquet, et n'embrasa pas uniquement la cigarette. Les divers chandeliers qui trônaient ça et là autour de la pièce, s'allumèrent dans le même temps. Si le lieu voyait ainsi son étrangeté renforcée, l'ambiance n'en fut que plus chaleureuse. Tetsu serrait sa tasse chaude, agréablement chaude, et regardait autour de lui, émerveillé de tant de beauté. Et il n'avait pas envie de partir. Pour aller où ? Marcher de nouveau dans le froid ne lui disait rien... Et son hôte ne manifestait aucun désaccord. Quand il en aurait assez, il lui dirait sans doute de s'en aller. Tetsu décida d'attendre ce moment.


	2. Reviens

**Merci DelSey (bon je l'ai dit individuellement mais y a pas de raison que je répète pas XD) pour ton commentaire... Du coup j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas... Je galère pas mal pour écrire cette fic, c'est pas évident... Mais je m'y plais énormément :)**

**Marineeee : merci à toi :). Non, comme je l'ai dis, je ne suivrai pas le film. J'empruntais juste les éléments de base, mais après, Tetsu ne tombera pas dans le coma, il ne suivra pas le chemin de Mizuki etc etc XD. Tout ce que j'ai repris, c'est Adam, la maison et c'est tout (et autre chose aussi, mais ça on verra plus tard... :) ). J'ai vu le PV bien sûr ! Super beau et très symbolique ! J'aime bien ton idée... Peux-tu préciser à quoi tu penses ? OS toujours en rapport avec le tournage du clip, ou OS Haitsu tel que j'en ai fait ? En tout cas, j'aime bien cette idée... :)**

**Reviens****...**

Il déambulait de nouveau le long des rues, sans réel but. Un exact recommencement de ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce qu'il avait toujours vécu. C'était toujours comme ça, d'ailleurs. Ca ne faisait que recommencer. Il y croyait à chaque fois, il tendait les bras pour saisir ce qu'il voyait être une échappatoire... Et ses mains ne serraient que le vide. C'était comme regarder s'écouler du sable fin entre ses doigts. Il ne pouvait le retenir. Mais cette fois, il n'y croirait plus. La prochaine lueur d'espoir qui passerait à sa portée, si lueur il devait y avoir, il lui cracherait dessus. Il lui tournerait le dos et passerait son chemin sans lui accorder le moindre regard, se félicitant de ne pas s'être fait avoir, cette fois. Tout n'était que déceptions, désillusions. Et à chaque fois, ça faisait mal. C'était assez. Il faisait encore plus froid qu'il y avait quelques heures, si c'était possible. Ou bien était-ce le retour brutal à l'extérieur, qui lui faisait penser cela ? Ca en devenait presque insupportable. Froid. Beaucoup trop froid. Il ne sentait plus ses oreilles ni ses mains... Il claquait frénétiquement des dents, donnant ainsi le seul bruit perceptible à cette rue déserte. C'était comme si le temps passé dans la grande maison n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un beau rêve, qui l'avait réchauffé l'espace d'un instant.

Il avait fini par s'endormir dans un fauteuil moelleux, captivé par le ballet magique des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Adam avait allumé un feu _'pour le réchauffer'_, avait-il dit. Un peu de papier, quelques bûches déjà positionnées dans l'âtre, et une grande allumette jetée au milieu... Les flammes avaient lêché les bûches avidement, les entourant de leurs bras fascinants. Le feu crépitait doucement, donnant un instant une allure moins sombre au visage d'Adam, qui le regardait. En contemplant ce spectacle féérique, Tetsu s'était assoupi. Un sommeil sans rêve, juste réparateur. Presque serein. Et quand il s'était réveillé, Adam n'était plus là. Il avait regardé jusqu'au bout du salon, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son hôte. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait rêvé la scène, si les flammes qui se mourraient dans la cheminée n'avaient pas attiré son attention. Et puis... Le thé. Les gâteaux. Tout cela. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il s'était penché et avait posé la main sur la théière, qui trônait toujours sur la petite table. Elle était froide. Il avait dû dormir un moment... Mais où était l'autre ? Pourquoi avait-il toléré une telle intrusion dans sa demeure, une telle aisance, une telle liberté ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il laissé ?

Tetsu détailla un instant la pièce. Il y faisait sombre, et pourtant, il restait encore quelques braises et des bougeoirs parsemés tout autour, sur les murs. L'endroit prenait un aspect légèrement angoissant, tout à coup. Non. Oppressant, plutôt. Et pourtant, rien n'avait changé, en apparence. C'était toujours le même salon, grand et luxueux, richement et sobrement décoré. Pourtant, il ne s'y sentait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Et la seule chose qui avait changé, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus Adam. Etait-ce donc lui qui conférait au lieu tout son attrait ? Etait sa présence qui l'avait rendu si chaleureux et accueillant, tout à l'heure ? Cette personne si énigmatique et taciturne pouvait-elle faire cela ? Etre chaleureux, avec un visage si fermé ? Etre accueillant, avec cette apparence noble et lointaine ? Tetsu peinait à le croire.

Mais Adam n'était plus là, et Tetsu n'osa pas le chercher. Fouiller les autres pièces, ça non... Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il n'avait déjà que trop abusé de son hospitalité. Si ça se trouvait, ce propriétaire n'était qu'un doux dingue, qui vivait ici retiré du reste des hommes, et avait fait oeuvre de charité en l'accueillant pour un temps. Il n'en abuserait pas plus longtemps, détestant inspirer la pitié. Alors il s'était levé et avait boutonné son manteau. Lentement, il avait remis le thé et les soucoupes sur la table du fond. Il s'était assuré que les braises ne risquaient pas de mettre le feu au tapis. Et quand tout fut en ordre, quand tout fut prêt, il était sortit, reprenant l'escalier emprunté quelques heures plus tôt. Même lorsqu'il traversa le couloir, il ne le rencontra pas. Alors il était sortit, non sans murmurer un _'merci'_ lancé en l'air, espérant peut-être que l'autre l'observait...

Et il avait repris son chemin, sans un regard en arrière. Chaque pas qu'il faisait en avant commençait à devenir difficile... Où irait-il, comme ça ? Passer la nuit dehors ? Et demain ? Et les autres jours ? Que faire de tous ces jours qui l'attendraient, qui se succéderaient et se ressembleraient tous ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas marcher, lui aussi, en partance pour quelque part ? Un ailleurs, n'importe lequel. Tout serait mieux qu'ici, où plus rien ne l'attendait. En pensant de telle manière, il s'arrêta net, se faisant une étrange réflexion. Avant ce soir, il ne s'était pas sentit bien, juste bien, depuis... Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Et pourtant, il devait le reconnaître : là-bas, dans cette grande maison, il s'était sentit à l'aise. Il s'était invité, on l'avait reçu. Il n'y avait rien eu de chaleureux en apparence, mais il avait sentit qu'il ne dérangeait pas. Et même... Que l'autre était plutôt content. Il ne l'avait manifesté d'aucune manière, mais Tetsu en avait eu le sentiment. Il demeurait inexplicable que cette bâtisse ait eu le pouvoir de lui faire ressentir... Simplement ressentir. Mais c'était le cas. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'y rester ? Il n'avait pas été chassé, non ?

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Ce son... Cette mélodie envoûtante... Comme tout à l'heure, quand il marchait et ruminait de sombres pensées... Il l'entendait nettement, même si la pluie commençait à tomber et brouillait sa perception. C'était ce même air qui l'avait conduit là-bas... C'était ça ! On le rappelait. Adam le rappelait. Il ferma les yeux, et put distinctement voir dans son esprit, Adam. Adam assis sur son canapé, une cigarette à la bouche, les yeux dans le vague, qui pinçait les cordes de sa guitare, faisant naître cet air magique presque naturellement... Tetsu le fredonna même, oubliant que ça aussi, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il avait la ferme certitude que c'était la raison pour laquelle ce son parvenait jusqu'à lui. C'était un appel. Il devait y retourner. Alors il rouvrit les yeux, décidé, et fit demi-tour pour emprunter la rue en sens inverse. La pluie tombait, glaciale et impitoyable, sur sa frêle silhouette. Elle s'infiltrait dans son cou, se faufilant un passage entre sa veste et sa peau, et glissait sans ménagement le long de son dos, lui coupant la respiration par moment. Mais il l'entendait toujours, cet air. Et il se trouva de nouveau devant la maison, à la différence près que cette fois, il poussa la grille sans hésitation et entra rapidement se réfugier à l'intérieur.

Debout contre la porte fermée, enfin à l'abri, Tetsu ouvrit sa veste et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle était trempée. Sous lui, une flaque d'eau maculait le parquais, s'infiltrant entre les lattes. Il ôta ses chaussures et essuya son visage du revers de sa manche. Et il emprunta le long couloir lentement, puis les escaliers, laissant derrière lui un sillon de goutelletes répandues sur le sol. Il grelottait, littéralement transi. Et le salon. Et Adam. Adam assis là, tranquillement, une tasse de thé entre les mains, qui regardait le feu, de nouveau vif, s'agiter dans la cheminée. Et sa guitare noire posée à côté de lui, comme si elle lui tenait compagnie. Il tourna la tête à l'arrivée de Tetsu, et lui sourit. Tetsu ne rêvait pas : il souriait. C'est alors qu'il pris conscience de son état, et des dégâts qu'il répandait.

_Pardon ! Je... J'ai... J'ai sali votre maison !_

_Ca séchera... _répondit l'autre en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

_D'accord, mais..._

_Tu es revenu... _fit la voix grave d'Adam. Et Tetsu aurait pu jurer qu'il était content, en disant cela.

_Vous étiez partit..._

_J'étais dans la maison._

_Je ne voulais pas abuser de votre hospitalité..._

Adam parlait. Quelques mots à chaque fois, mais il parlait. Plus que la fois précédente. D'une voix douce mais grave. Une voix agréable. Il ne ressemblait plus tellement à la statue de cire qu'il paraîssait être tout à l'heure. Il bougeait légèrement, et son visage se détendait, manifestant diverses choses, que Tetsu n'aurait su définir. Il faisait plus... Humain. C'est ça. Plus humain. Pour autant, il avait toujours ce regard profond et séduisant, qui se promenait tour à tour sur chaque objet, puis sur Tetsu. Adam possédait la pièce. Simplement en s'y trouvant.

_T'ai-je chassé ? _demanda-t-il.

_Non..._

_Alors, pourquoi es-tu partit ?... Et pourquoi es-tu revenu ?_

Il ne tenait pas à mettre la moindre intonation dans le timbre de sa voix, qui aurait pu indiquer à Tetsu le fond de ses pensées. Etait-ce un repproche ? Une simple question ? Tetsu compris vite que cet homme n'attendait aucune réponse en particulier. Il posait juste les bonnes questions.

_Vous m'avez appelé... _tenta Tetsu, sûr de lui.

_Ai-je fait cela ?_

_C'est... Cet air que vous jouiez... Je l'ai entendu à nouveau, et j'ai... Pardonnez-moi, _fit Tetsu en baissant la tête._ Ce que je dis est ridicule..._

_Tu t'excuses beaucoup, _dit Adam en cherchant son regard._T'ai-je accusé ?_

_Mais je..._

_Tu devrais aller te réchauffer près du feu... Tu pourrais tomber malade..._

_Merci._

Docile, Tetsu alla s'asseoir devant l'âtre, enlevant sa veste et la posant sur le dos d'un fauteuil, au passage. Il tendit ses mains pour les approcher de la chaleur qui avait déjà séché son visage. Que c'était bon, de sentir la chaleur des flammes sur ses mains, ses bras, ses joues... Il aurait pu en sourire béatement aux anges. Pourtant, il n'avait pas souvenir que c'était aussi agréable, un bon feu. Il sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête. Une serviette. Adam entrepris de sécher ses cheveux soigneusement. Si la politesse aurait souhaité que Tetsu s'excuse et le fasse lui-même, il venait de comprendre qu'aucune règle de vie ne s'appliquait à cet homme étrange. Si Adam avait envie de le faire, il n'avait qu'à le laisser. Si Adam disait quelque chose, c'est que c'était sincère. D'abord compliqué, il apparut à Tetsu comme étant étonnament simple. Il était facile à suivre. C'était cette facilité, dans un monde où l'on se pose des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas, des régles idiotes là où il n'y en a nul besoin, qui avait déconcerté Tetsu auparavant. Mais la simplicité, c'est ce à quoi on devrait tous aspirer... Parce que c'est elle qui e nce moment, faisait d'un feu de cheminée, d'un peu de thé et de quelques biscuits, un repas de fête.

_Je peux vous poser une question ?_

_Laquelle ? _Demanda Adam en allant se rasseoir.

_C'est... Votre maison ?_

_Pour le moment, oui. _

_Vous ne resterez pas ? _Nota Tetsu.

_Je n'ai qu'un peu de temps..._

Adam avait dit ça en regardant Tetsu, mais sans le voir en même temps. Il semblait se souvenir... Le côté énigmatique de sa réponse n'échappa pas à l'invité, qui délaissa les flammes pour se tourner vers lui :

_Un peu de temps ? Pour quoi faire ?_

_Apprendre de mes erreurs._

_Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ? _Questionna-t-il subitement.

_Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?_

_Vous répondez toujours à une question par une autre question ? _

_Ca te dérange ? _Demanda l'autre avec un sourire mystérieux.

_Non... _reconnut Tetsu, vaincu.

_Tetsu... C'est ton nom, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Oui._

_J'ai n'ai qu'un peu de temps, il me faut bien l'employer. Cela ne me laisse pas grand chose à offrir, mais considères que tu es ici chez toi, pour le temps qui m'est impartit._

Adam était sérieux. Pourquoi dire cela ? Il offrait abri, hospitalité... Tout cela à un homme dont il ne savait que le prénom et rien d'autre. C'était fou, une telle offre. Mais c'était encore plus fou d'accepter. Mais Tetsu était bien conscient que rien de tout ceci ne ressemblait à la réalité. Celle, dure et cruelle, qu'il connaîssait. Il n'existait sans doute aucune raison qui avait poussé Adam à faire cela. Mais Tetsu commençait à en entrvoir au moins une d'accepter.

_Je peux rester ici ?_

_Tu es libre de partir ou de rester. Tu en as le choix. _

_Mais... Et vous ? Ca ne vous dérange pas ?_

_Pourquoi proposer, si l'on n'en a pas l'envie ?_

Il en avait donc envie ? Envie... Rien que le thé, faisait envie à Tetsu. Rien que les pommes, dans la coupelle sur la table, semblaient appétissantes. Le bruit clinquant du briquet ramena Tetsu sur son hôte, qui venait de reprendre sa guitare sur ses genoux. Au coin de sa bouche, toujours cette longue cigarette noire, au parfum envoûtant... Et ses doigts qui courraient le long des cordes, qui les touchait à peine, firent naître cet air... Un air familier à Tetsu, maintenant. Il l'écouta, le fredonnant dans sa tête, les yeux rivés sur la fumée que laissait s'échapper Adam par moments, en dehors de ses fines lèvres...


	3. Aies confiance

**Je me pose plein de questions pour cette fic... Du genre : est-ce que ce n'est pas trop descriptif ? Trop lent ? Est-ce que mon 'but' va plaîre ?... Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime écrire cette fic, alors ! :) J'espère donc que le chapitre 3 va plaîre aussi, autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire... :)**

**Je me suis fais rire toute seule avec le titre de celui-là, ça m'a rappelé Kaa et le Livre de la jungle, _'aies confiance'_, mdr XD (bon d'accord, je sors TT)**

**Aies confiance...**

Chaud... Très chaud... Une goutte de sueur glissait avec une lenteur insoutenable le long de sa tempe, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à sa joue, le chatouillant au passage. En un geste agacé, il l'essuya. Il était trop bien pour bouger. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Il se sentait comme dans un cocon, enveloppé dans ce qui semblait être une couverture, dans un coin douillet. Ce qu'il était bien... C'était à peine croyable, comme sensation. Il finit par ouvrir un oeil... L'autre... Et ne put retenir un soupir de bien être, émergeant doucement d'un long et profond sommeil.

_Tu es réveillé..._

Il fallut un instant pour que la voix l'atteigne, puis qu'il comprenne le sens de ces mots. Cette voix était déjà familière. C'était celle d'Adam, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, désormais. Alors il s'assit péniblement, toujours bien emmitoufflé. Il cligna des yeux pour distinguer ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Au premier plan, la table basse. Plus loin derrière, la fenêtre. Et au milieu, sur le canapé, Adam, un livre posé sur ses jambes croisées... Il fait toujours sombre. Il sortit un bras de son cocon pour le passer dans ses cheveux, et frissona. Il faisait froid, finalement, hors du nid.

_Je n'ai pas fait de feu... Tu m'empêchais d'y accéder..._

Tetsu tourna la tête. Il était assis par terre, sur le tapis, devant la cheminée où crépitaient faiblement quelques braises... Il en fut aussitôt très embarrassé. D'abord, de s'être endormi comme cela, et ici, et de l'avoir gêné !

_Excusez-moi... Il fallait me pousser !_

Adam referma son livre en un geste élégant, et se pencha en avant en haussant un sourcil, un air d'incompréhension parfaite sur le visage :

_Tu t'excuses encore... Ai-je fais un reproche ?_

_Non, mais... Vous avez dû avoir froid !_

_Je n'ai pas froid..._

Tetsu, parfaitement éveillé maintenant, se leva, toujours emmitoufflé dans l'épaisse couverture, et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il était inutile d'être gêné, et il commençait à le comprendre. Adam ne devait pas savoir ce qu'était la colère, tant son visage semblait toujours paisible. Il était... Rassurant. C'est ça, rassurant. Appaisant, aussi. Tranquillement, Adam se leva pour rallumer le feu. Ce faisant, il murmura :

_Dis-moi, Tetsu, est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?_

_Peur ? _S'étonna Tetsu. _Non..._

_Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ressembles-tu à un chat sauvage ? Tout est un reproche, pour toi, et tu me regardes comme si j'allais te sermonner..._

'Pourquoi' ? Parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne... L'autre n'est jamais un ami. L'autre, c'est toujours quelqu'un qui finira par lui faire du mal. Toujours. C'était instinctif. Comme on respire avec un naturel désinvolte, Tetsu était sur la défensive à chaque fois. Il le faisait sans réfléchir. On l'aurait dit en état d'alerte, toujours prêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Un vrai chat sauvage, oui... Et puis, il ne faisait que gêner... Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder l'espace d'une seconde, pour comprendre qu'Adam et la solitude ne faisaient qu'un. Il n'avait besoin de personne, alors Tetsu devait être un poids pour lui, rien de plus. Pourtant... Il n'avait pas peur, même si la méfiance demeurait. Et en serrant les bords de la couverture tout contre son corps, il dû reconnaître que malgré l'étrangeté du personnage, il ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un de mauvais. Ce vêtement de fortune dont il avait dû le recouvrir pendant son sommeil, était une attention délicate. Cela lui avait autant réchauffé le corps que le coeur. Seulement... Il avait pris soin de lui. Oh, c'est sans doute très banal, il ne s'agissait là que d'un geste qui tenait du naturel, pour bien des gens. Mais pour Tetsu, c'était une marque d'attention, peu importe sa valeur. Rien que cela, c'était tellement bon... Nouveau, et bon.

Son attention fut captée par une odeur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, n'étant pas encore assez réveillé pour y prêter attention. Une odeur autre que les cigarettes d'Adam, chose rare dans cette pièce. Ca sentait... La viande... Et... Les pommes de terre aussi. Les pommes de terre assaisonnées, croustillantes... Il en salivait presque. Tournant la tête à gauche, il s'aperçut que la table était dressée, au fond de la pièce. Il en fut surpris, se croyant au beau milieu de la nuit, la nuit de son arrivée :

_Excusez-moi mais... J'ai dormi longtemps ?_

_Tout le reste de la nuit, et toute la journée... Tu te réveilles à temps pour passer à table. _

_Si longtemps ?! _S'exclama Tetsu.

Ca alors... Dormir si longtemps... Lui qui ne dormait jamais plus de quelques heures... Qui n'avait jamais tellement aimé cela, et qui n'en avait plus ni l'envie, ni le temps... Qui se réveillait toujours plus fatigué que la veille... Il se sentait frais, reposé... Loin d'être hantée, cette maison devait sûrement avoir quelque pouvoir bénéfique, c'était certain... Il se leva, la chaleur du feu qui avait fini par envahir la pièce lui permettant de quitter son cocon... Et il s'approcha de la grande table, pour en examiner le contenu. C'était... A peine croyable. Une grande table en bois vernie, sur laquelle trônait au milieu un bougeoir décoré de deux anges dos à dos... L'argenterie à elle seule, était un véritable spectacle. Assiettes, verres, couverts... Tout semblait être en argent. C'était certes simple, mais si beau... Ca brillait presque... Les motifs qui ornaient l'argenterie étaient à l'image de ce salon : sobres, mais élégants. Les serviettes, disposées à côté des deux assiettes, semblaient presque brodées avec du fil d'or... C'était à ne pas en croire ses yeux. Et puis sur chacune des deux assiettes, un couvercle bombé était posé, cachant sans doute le repas. Tetsu se retourna et jeta un regard interrogateur à Adam, qui l'invita à regarder par un sourire et un hochement de tête. Se croyant en train de rêver, Tetsu souleva le couvercle de l'une des deux assiettes, et fut saisit par ce qu'il y trouva. Il avait deviné juste : pommes de terre, et viande en sauce, sans doute du gibier... Simple en apparence, mais la disposition était très jolie. Coupées en rondelles, les pommes de terre formaient une sorte de cône, où la sauce claire s'écoulait telle une cascade. La viande était réellement appétissante, et son fumet lui fit venir l'eau à la bouche. Un vrai repas de roi. Trop beau pour être vrai.

Adam se leva à son tour et vint se placer derrière lui, mettant doucement une main sur son épaule :

_Assieds-toi... Tu as faim, non ? _l'invita-t-il.

Tetsu se raidit instantanément au contact de cette main qui l'effleurait pourtant seulement. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait touché, ce même geste, une même main sur l'épaule... Ca avait été deux voyous 'amicaux' qui l'avaient tabassé sans ménagement, avant de lui voler sa besace... Comme s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose à lui prendre, encore. Il n'avait plus rien, qu'on se le dise. Ni matériellement, ni autrement... Et même sans cela... Le contact des autres... Ca non ! Il tresaillit, et Adam enleva sa main aussitôt, la laissant toutefois en suspension juste au-dessus de son épaule. Tetsu tourna la tête pour le regarder, terriblement honteux de son impolitesse et soucieux de sa réaction. Il s'attendait à voir incompréhension dans son regard, colère même... Agacement, au moins. Il l'aurait mérité. Et il ne vit qu'un sourire discret et un regard plein de bonté. Tellement doux et compatissant, mais pas plein de pitié pour autant... C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Adam hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension, et son autre main vint lentement s'approcher de son visage. Tetsu ne respira pas pendant deux secondes... Peut-être même plus, tandis qu'il suivait cette main du regard, hurlant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne le touche pas, ne sachant pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire... Mais curieux aussi, de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Délicatement, Adam toucha son front du revers de la main, non loin de la tempe. Et Tetsu grimaça légèrement à ce contact. Bouche bée, il passa à son tour sa main à cet endroit... Une bosse. Celle que lui avait faite ceux qui l'avaient attaqué alors qu'il dormait sur un banc... Il l'avait remarqué. Mais quand ?

_Quand vous m'avez installé et que je dormais... ? _Interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

_Avant cela. Quelques mèches de tes cheveux de ce côté-ci, et pas de l'autre... Pour cacher quelque chose... _répondit Adam en replaçant sa frange comme avant. _Et puis... Ton pantalon tâcheté de sang, en bas... Tes yeux qui s'égarent lorsqu'un simple volet claque... Ta façon de t'excuser... Cette bosse n'est rien, comparée à tes véritables blessures..._

Adam était donc observateur et perspicace. Ne pas parler, c'est encore le meilleur moyen dont disposent les gens intuitifs pour voir. Mais voir vraiment, surtout ce que l'on veut dissimuler. Pourquoi perdre du temps en paroles inutiles et vaines, quand un simple regard suffisait à comprendre ce qui était vraiment important ? C'était voir plus loin que l'apparence et les faux semblants. On pouvait croire qu'Adam était désintéressé de tout, à sa façon de regarder toujours loin derrière et ne laisser transparaître que par bribes, ses réelles pensées. Mais rien ne lui échappait, en vérité. Il s'intéressait. A lui ? Tetsu n'en crut pas ses yeux. S'intéresser à son sort. S'occuper de lui ? Etre attentif... Pourquoi ? Une question qu'il garda pour lui, pour le moment.

Adam alla s'asseoir d'un côté de la table, estimant sans doute que c'était assez pour le moment. Tetsu l'imita et s'assit en face de lui. En regardant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il eut une réflexion déconcertante. Qui avait cuisiné tout cela ? Il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autre, ici... Etait-ce Adam ? L'idée semblait incongrue... Adam, cuisiner... D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, il ne pouvait se l'imaginer dans aucune des tâches habituelles qui jallonaient la journée d'un homme ordinaire. Il semblait sortit tout droit d'un livre, d'un conte rempli d'illustrations représentants des créatures fantastiques... Et pourtant... Ce devait être lui. Quelque part, il en fut heureux. Encore un détail qui rendait Adam plus humain, plus proche de lui. Sa seconde pensée résidait dans le fait que tout ici était si beau... Et lui... Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis combien de temps ? A part la pluie... Il n'osa même pas se saisir du couvercle pour l'ôter, ayant peur de salir... Il se sentit honteux, à cet instant, de n'y penser que maintenant. Adam l'observait depuis le début, silencieusement. Il pris la parole, devant son hésitation :

_Tu as vu, le fauteuil, là-bas ? _Lui demanda-t-il.

Tetsu tourna la tête dans cette direction, et regarda l'objet désigné, puis il ramena son regard interrogateur sur Adam, qui poursuivit :

_Il est vieux et cassé, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi il figurait parmi tous ces objets luxueux._

En effet. Tetsu, quand il avait tout détaillé la veille, s'était étonné de voir une telle antiquité dans ces murs. Pas que cela jurait avec le reste, mais ce fauteuil était tellement abîmé, comparé aux autres...

_Oui..._

_Il est tout abîmé... Peut-être même qu'il se fait remarquer, parmi les autres... Il ne leur ressemble pas, vois-tu... Et pourtant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'est lui qui a le plus de valeur ici. Tout cela, fit Adam avec un geste large, n'est qu'artifices. Certes, c'est beau. Mais ça ne durera pas. Lui, il est ce qu'il est, mais il a bien plus d'intérêt qu'eux._

Nul besoin d'être très intelligent pour comprendre la métaphore... Tetsu en fut profondément touché. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas que cela soit vrai, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui en être reconnaîssant. Il lui adressa un sourire sincère, le premier depuis longtemps. Et plus que jamais, il se sentit heureux d'être là. Dans cet endroit qu'il avait à tort jugé étrange, et qui n'était en fait qu'un lieu de paix, sans aucune mauvaise onde... Il goûta à la nourriture sans hésitation, -encore une nouveauté-, but le vin de la même façon... Et Adam mengeait également. Il mangeait donc. Tetsu sourit intérieurement, se trouvant stupide. Lui non plus ne devait pas juger sur l'apparence. Même s'il avait l'air noble et gracieux, ses mains devaient servir à cuisiner, comme tout un chacun... Sa bouche, à manger... Il mangea de tout, sans en laisser la moindre miette. C'était simple, mais délicieux. Cela eut pour effet, outre de remplir son estomac vide, de le rendre encore une fois satisfait. Malgré la grande table, ils dînaient l'un en face de l'autre. Malgré les plats à l'apparence riche, le contenu n'avait rien de sorcier... C'était ce qu'il avait mangé de meilleur, pourtant. Il aurait voulu lui poser tout un tas de questions. Savoir qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il était comme cela... Mais au moment de les poser, Tetsu se rendit compte d'une chose évidente : ça n'avait aucune importance. Aucune, pas même la plus petite. Ce qui comptait, c'était que cet inconnu lui apportait bien des choses qui lui avaient manqué jusque là. Comment s'y prenait-il, ça... Mais c'était un fait avéré. C'est sans doute ce qui lui déclencha un petit pincement au coeur, quand il repensa aux énigmatiques paroles d'Adam, la veille. Il ne resterait pas. Il n'était là que pour un temps, vraissemblablement court.


	4. Ne me laisses pas

**Ca avance toujours. Difficile d'être presque en huis clos, avec seulement deux personnages. Vraiment pas évident :). Mais là, j'ai essayé de faire bouger les choses :)**

**Je crois que je suis partie pour avoir _'The Cape of storms'_ en tête jusqu'à la fin de cette fic... En même temps, j'avoue que ça ne me changera pas tellement de d'habitude XD.**

**Ne me laisses pas...**

Dans la maison, Tetsu finit par adopter ce qu'il crut être le rythme de son propriétaire. Ainsi, il dormait la journée, et commençait à vivre vers la fin de l'après-midi. Quand il lui avait demandé -en plaisantant à moitié- s'il se prenait pour un vampire, Adam avait ri et rétorqué que c'était sa faute : ils discutaient toujours jusqu'au petit matin. Le rythme, c'était Tetsu qui l'avait mis en place. Laissait-il entendre par là que le plus influençable des deux n'était pas celui que l'on pensait ? On l'aurait dit, oui... Mais quand il pensait ainsi, Tetsu haussait les épaules. Comme s'il pouvait avoir une quelconque emprise sur Adam. Ne soyons pas ridicule.

Le troisième jour, Tetsu, alors que la journée était bien avancée, se trouva seul à déambuler dans le salon. Adam dormait encore. Dans une des chambres à côté. C'était parfaitement puéril, mais il résista à la tentation d'aller le voir dormir. Encore un fait banal, mais Adam sortait tellement de l'ordinaire... Il mangeait, alors il dormait aussi, sans doute. Mais Tetsu aurait bien voulu voir ça... Se trouvant stupide, il pris sa veste et descendit sur la pointe des pieds, l'escalier qui menait à la sortie. Il ferma doucement la porte d'entrée, craignant de faire du bruit. Et il sortit dans la rue. N'importe quel homme normal, après avoir passé tant de temps dans une vieille demeure aussi sombre, inspirerait un bon coup, une fois à l'extérieur. Un geste tout à fait instinctif : apprécier le contact de l'air, du 'dehors'. Pourtant, Tetsu ne le fit pas. Il mis ses mains dans ses poches et avança, trouvant l'odeur bizarre, par ici. Sans les cigarettes d'Adam, ce n'était que de l'air, comme il y en avait partout. Pas de quoi s'extasier.

Tetsu se surprenait lui-même, d'être en train de se laisser apprivoiser de la sorte. Il n'avait rien vu venir, on aurait même pu dire que cela s'était fait de lui-même : c'est lui qui était venu la première fois, qui était revenu plus tard et était resté. Néanmoins, il se sentait lui-aussi, tel les objets du salon, possédé par Adam. Pas que son mystérieux hôte ait l'air de se servir de lui, non... Mais dans le sens où il sentait de plus en plus, que la présence d'Adam lui faisait du bien... Elle réveillait en lui une palette de sensations qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis si longtemps... Joie... Intérêt... Sécurité... Confiance, même. Et d'autres choses, encore. Alors, comme il n'avait jamais été proche de qui que ce soit, ni même voulut oeuvrer pour 'faire plaisir' à quelqu'un, il avait un peu naïvement décidé que ce soir, il cuisinerait. Un brusque rappel à l'ordre matérialiste s'était opéré dans sa tête : ne pas vivre comme ça et se laisser entretenir. Il était donc sortit avec l'argent qu'il lui restait, décidé à aller acheter deux ou trois choses pour préparer le repas. C'était assez trivial, mais rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et quelque part, faire les courses... C'était une action bien réelle, ça. Bien concrète, terre à terre. Et là, il en avait besoin, de faire quelque chose de bien ordinaire, lui qui passait ses journées et ses nuits en compagnie d'un être qui faisait du moindre geste, un spectacle pétri de grâce.

Du thé, des gâteaux, du vin...Tout son argent y passa. Toutes ces choses qu'Adam avait l'air d'apprécier... Même un paquet de cigarettes qu'il acheta, ayant mémorisé la marque. Et de quoi préparer un repas correct. Mais au même instant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir... Il entendit une mélodie. Pas n'importe laquelle, bien sûr. La mélodie qui l'avait poussé à rencontrer Adam. L'autre soir, il en avait été convaincu : Adam le rappelait. Prenez-le pour un fou, mais c'était un appel. Et là... C'était la même chose. Il était partit pendant son sommeil, et Adam le rappelait. Etait-il prétentieux, de croire qu'il s'agissait de cela ? Mais le fait demeurait : il entendait cette mélodie au-delà du brouhaha ambiant, très distinctement... Et il était le seul, apparement. A moins que les autres ne soient indifférents à cette douce musique ? L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand il quitta le centre ville et tous ces gens... Il lui en avait fallu, du courage, pour aller se fondre dans la foule, lui qui détestait cela. Mais en les observant, ces personnes anonymes qui déambulaient tranquillement, il les avait trouvé moins effrayantes que d'habitude. Lui qui pensait que chaque fois qu'on le regardait, c'était parce que l'on se moquait de lui, il ne ressentit pas cela, cette fois. Depuis quand sa vision des 'gens' avait-elle un peu changé ?

Pourtant, le destin, le hasard, peu importe le nom, est une chose bien mystérieuse. Il donne, il peut donner beaucoup, mais tout reprendre aussitôt, à sa guise. Ce début de quelque chose, cette nouvelle perception des autres qui avait commencé à poindre lentement, très faiblement chez Tetsu... Il faut croire que cela ne pouvait durer. En rentrant 'à la maison', alors que la rue baignait dans la pénombre, il sentit qu'on l'observait. Sa première pensée fut qu'il lui fallait protéger ses achats, ce qu'il avait mis des heures à rassembler. Alors il lança son sac par-dessus la grille, étant arrivé à destination. Et il se retourna, essayant de distinguer quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Habitué à être la proie de bien des gens, il savait que ce n'était pas son imagination : quelqu'un le suivait. Il le sentait. Et comme un chat, il plia légèrement les genoux, sur ses gardes, et s'arrêta de respirer, pour attendre. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, avant qu'on ne lui fonde dessus, qu'il ne roule à terre, et que sa veste ne lui soit enlevée...

Quand Tetsu voulut ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, des siècles plus tard, son oeil droit lui fit mal... Il était collé. Passant deux doigts sur sa paupière, il les retira ensanglantés. Encore l'arcade... Il n'avait plus sa veste, ni sa montre... Et tout en se redressant jusqu'à une position assise, il éclata de rire. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, pas vrai ? Et pire que tout, il y avait réellement cru ! Tout à l'heure, au marché... Il avait sincèrement pensé qu'il y avait 'du bon' chez les êtres humains... Et que peut-être, il réussirait à se faire aimer de certains d'entre eux. Il s'était promis de ne plus y croire, pourtant... Fallait-il qu'il soit faible. Il s'était fait embobiner pour une bouchée de pain et une couverture... Il était naïf, beaucoup trop naïf. On lui prenait jusqu'à ce qu'il portait. Qu'il s'agisse de voyous dans la rue, ou d'autres, à qui par le passé, il avait fait confiance... Le plus insupportable n'était pas de s'être fait dépouillé. C'était d'avoir sérieusement cru qu'il pouvait changer. Sa propre bêtise le rendait malade, alors qu'il se remis debout. Mais on a beau dire cela, on a beau prétendre détester la terre entière, cette vie qui n'apporte rien de bon... Il y a toujours de l'espoir, finalement. C'est ça qui nous fait tenir, à petite ou grande échelle. Et ces choses douces que Tetsu avait ressenties, il ne pouvait les nier. Aussi énigmatique que soit la manière dont elles lui avaient été donné, il les avait bel et bien ressenties. Ce simple désir de vouloir 'faire plaisir' à quelqu'un, c'était précieux. Malgré sa déception, sa colère, cela perdurait. Quand il se retourna et couva la grande bâtisse de son regard, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais mettre à exécution la pensée qui l'avait traversé 5 minutes auparavant : partir. C'était ici, désormais, et nul par ailleurs. Et puis, il n'entendait plus la musique... Et un bête pressentiment le titillait. Il poussa la grille, alla rechercher son sac, heureusement intact, et se hâta de rentrer. Il dû cependant réfreiner sa précipitation, car son corps lui faisait affreusement mal. Les bleus, le sang qui brouillait sa vue... Tout cela rendait ses jambes plutôt incertaines... Il finit par arriver sur le palier, murmurant un _« je suis rentré... » _resté sans réponse... Et en arrivant dans le salon, son sac glissa de sa main au sol, quand il vit Adam, prostré par terre. Assis au sol contre le canapé, les jambes repliées, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux, Adam tremblottait imperceptiblement... Tetsu se dit tout d'abord qu'on avait vraiment dû le cogner fort. Voir Adam dans une telle position de faiblesse, c'était inimaginale, inconcevable... C'était trop déroutant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'anéentir de la sorte ? Légèrement paniqué, il s'avança prudemment et murmura :

_Adam... Que vous arrive-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ?_

L'autre leva la tête à ses mots, ne l'ayant visiblement pas entendu arriver. Il le regarda de la tête aux pieds, et un soulagement aussi net qu'étonnant put se lire sur son visage...

_Tu es revenu..._

_Quoi ?_

Une seconde... Ce n'était tout de même pas à cause de lui qu'Adam... Voyons, il n'y avait pas de raison. Si jamais Tetsu n'était pas revenu, qu'est-ce que cela aurait bien pu changer, pour Adam ? Il aurait repris le cours de sa vie... on ne s'attache pas à quelqu'un en quelques jours... Mais n'était-ce pas le cas, pour Tetsu ? Y a-t-il besoin de connaître quelqu'un depuis des années, pour se sentir proche de lui, l'apprécier, lui faire confiance ? Le temps passé n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Tetsu le compris à cet instant. La confiance et l'affection, c'est pareil à un coup de foudre. C'est instinctif, ça se ressent. Trois jours dans la vie d'un homme ordinaire, ce n'est rien, ou pas assez. Pour Tetsu, c'était beaucoup.

_Adam, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre..._

_Je ne t'ai pas vu... _murmura Adam. _Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu... Tes affaires n'étaient plus ici... J'ai cru que tu étais définitivement partit..._

_Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une idée et je l'ai suivi, je ne pensais pas vous faire de la peine..._

Une nouvelle expression sur le visage de marbre d'Adam. Gêne. Si Tetsu n'avait pas été aussi inquiet, il aurait pu trouver cela touchant et amusant. Mais Adam était visiblement embarrassé.

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es libre. Tu peux partir maintenant, si tu en as l'envie. Tu peux rester. Tu fais comme bon te semble. Je n'ai aucun droit de réagir ainsi..._

_Continuez, _répondit fermement Tetsu en s'agenouillant devant lui.

_Comment ?_

_Continuez. Personne n'a jamais été ainsi avec moi. C'est égoïste, mais... Si vous étiez inquiet... Alors je suis heureux... _avoua-t-il.

_J'étais inquiet, oui._

_Merci..._

Il avait mal partout : au ventre, à la tête... Pourtant, une onde de chaleur l'envahissait petit à petit, faisant monter jusqu'à sa tête un océan de bien-être... Une chaleur bienfaisante, plus encore que celle du feu qui l'avait tant réchauffé le soir de son arrivée... Inquiet... Pour lui ? On se souciait de son sort ? Impensable, et pourtant...

_J'ai cru que tu étais partit... _répéta Adam.

_Ca vous aurait fait de la peine ? _Demanda Tetsu, n'y tenant plus.

_Tu aimerais que cela soit le cas ?_

Il redevenait celui qu'il était... Mais Tetsu savait que s'il se ressaisissait, il n'y aurait plus moyen d'en tirer quelque chose. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait espérer... Il voulait l'entendre. Ces quelques mots dérisoires, auxquels beaucoup ont droit, mais dont lui rêvait.

_Adam, je veux une vraie réponse. _

_Ne me laisses pas... _murmura Adam, la voix légèrement cassée.

Le coeur de Tetsu fit un bon dans sa poitrine, à ces mots. Il venait de lui demander... Avait-il bien entendu ? A travers cela, cela voulait-il dire qu'il... Etait heureux de sa présence à ses côtés ? 'Le plus influençable des deux n'était pas celui que l'on pensait'... Et celui qui pensait avoir le plus besoin de l'autre, se trompait-il aussi ? Mais qu'il puisse être utile à quelqu'un... C'était bien trop incensé pour Tetsu. Pourtant, juste pour ce moment, il eut envie d'y croire. Aussi se laissa-t-il aller à attirer Adam contre lui, et à refermer ses bras sur lui. Adam se laissa faire, tandis que Tetsu le serrait vraiment fort, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux.

_Je resterai avec vous, Adam. Tant que ma présence ne vous indisposera pas, je resterai. _

_Merci..._

Pourquoi était-il si heureux ? Parce qu'il se sentait apprécié ? C'était tellement nouveau, et tellement bon... Et l'espoir se ralluma en lui comme une torche brûlerait par jour de grand vent. Tout n'était pas perdu, tant qu'il aurait cet endroit comme refuge et Adam comme ami...

Mais Adam sentit quelque chose de poisseux contre son visage. S'écartant un peu, il se rendit compte de l'état de Tetsu, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Nouvelle expression sur son visage, encore. Inquiétude.

_Tu es blessé..._

_Ce n'est rien..._

_Tu es dans un tel état..._

Adam se leva, retrouvant du même coup son impassibilité habituelle. Il pris la main de Tetsu et le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil, puis s'en alla. Tetsu attendait, pas encore bien remis de cette étreinte à laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait... touché quelqu'un ? Il avait voulu le rassurer et le remercier à la fois ? Il avait quelqu'un, maintenant ? Il avait quelqu'un dont il se souciait, et qui se préoccupait de lui ? Alors si c'était un rêve, qu'on ne le réveille pas tout de suite... Adam revint avec une petite cuve d'eau tiède, et une serviette. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, puis trempa la pièce de tissu dans l'eau. Il l'essora et la plia, puis entrepris de nettoyer le visage de Tetsu. Ce dernier le laissa faire, doutant de sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas qu'Adam puisse le penser violent, croire qu'il s'était battu comme un chiffonier... Mais son hôte le connaîssait déjà, l'avait-il oublié ?

_T'attaquer pour te voler... Les hommes sont parfois méchants... _murmura-t-il tristement.

_Ce n'est rien... Rien de ce que j'ai n'a de grande valeur... _

_Mais c'était à toi. Même si cela ne vaut rien, ce qui est à toi ne peut pas t'être pris._

_Vous parlez comme un livre_, fit Tetsu en souriant, _mais les gens ne sont pas aussi censés que vous semblez le croire..._

_Bien sûr... _fit Adam avec un soupir. _Je suis heureux qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé de vraiment grave... Je te fais mal ?_

_Non... C'est très agréable..._

La serviette humide, tiède, qui passait délicatement sur son front et ses joues... Et la main d'Adam qui maintenait ses cheveux, pour oeuvrer à l'aise... Un contact doux, qui lui faisait presque tourner la tête... Ou bien était-ce le sang perdu, qui lui donnait cette impression ? Qu'importe. On prenait soin de lui. On le traitait avec douceur, avec respect même. Lui, lui le moins que rien, qui ne servait à rien ni personne. Cet homme qui ressemblait plus à un ange qu'à autre chose, avait peur de lui faire mal, s'inquiétait de ses absences, et soignait ses blessures... Toutes les blessures. Très sérieusement, Adam rinça la petite serviette et le considéra un instant. Puis, il tendit les bras et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Tetsu. Ce dernier l'arrêta, surpris :

_Quest-ce que vous faites ?!_

_Ici... _fit simplement Adam en pointant son ventre du doigt.

Tetsu baissa la tête, et vit une tâche de sang, qui maculait sa chemise grise. Il avait dû être touché ici également... Mais quand bien même... comment réagirait un être aussi beau qu'Adam en découvrant que son corps était couvert par endroits, de blessures plus anciennes, reçues en diverses occasions ? Il allait le salir, avec sa laideur... Nul doute qu'Adam devina encore le fond de ses pensées, puisqu'il sourit légèrement et recommença à déboutonner sa chemise, puis il la fit tomber de ses épaules et la lui retira complètement. Il pencha la tête pour voir cette écorchure situé sur le flanc droit, et en approcha la serviette humidifiée, pour nettoyer. Tetsu tresaillit, mal à l'aise de le voir faire cela.

_Je peux le faire, vous savez..._

_Il me semble que tu n'arrives pas à oeuvrer pour ton bien-être... Laisse-moi le faire._

Une phrase énigmatique, encore... Parlait-il toujours de cette petite plaie ? Ou de celle, plus profonde, que Tetsu masquait tant bien que mal ? De son mal être qui avait débuté sans réel fondement, et qui avait croisé en chemin des tas de raisons de s'intensifier ? Pensait-il réellement cela ? Et surtout, était-ce possible, qu'il veuille l'aider ? Pourquoi diable une personne qui aurait pu, Tetsu en avait la conviction, avoir le monde à ses pieds, s'intéresserait-elle à lui ? Cela, il ne savait pas pourquoi encore, et pourtant, il oeuvrait déjà pour Adam, inconsciemment. Quand il eut finit, Adam appliqua quelques bandages sur sa peau. Et Tetsu, soulagé de ne plus sentir ses mains sur lui, malgré le trouble qu'il ressentait, se rappela comment tout cela avait commencé :

_Vous savez... Je suis allé acheter diverses choses... Je peux cuisiner pour vous, ce soir ?_

_Tu es ici chez toi... Mais il ne fallait pas dépenser ton argent pour cela..._

_A quoi sert l'argent si ce n'est pas pour... Faire plaisir ?_ Fit Tetsu en souriant maladroitement.

Adam haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris. Et Tetsu nota avec ce geste, qu'Adam non plus, ne devait pas avoir l'habitude que l'on pense à lui. Cela semblait pour le moins étrange, étant donné qu'il était naturellement bon et généreux, et ce n'étaient pas là ses seules qualités. Mais il était quelqu'un de seul, Tetsu le compris. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'en avait pas eu peur, même à la première rencontre.

_Tu voulais me remercier ? _Demanda Adam.

_C'est idiot, pas vrai ? _Fit Tetsu en riant nerveusement, se trouvant stupide. _Mais je n'ai trouvé que ça... Alors..._

_Cela me touche beaucoup, Tetsu._

_A... Ah oui ?_

_On n'a jamais cuisiné pour moi. Je suis sûr que ce sera très bon. J'ai hâte de voir cela,_ répondit Adam d'une voix légèrement électrisée, où perçait l'impatience.

Un vrai sourire, franc et ravi. Le premier ayant cette couleur. Tetsu l'accueillit chaleureusement, ne pensant pas avoir autant de succès avec son idée. Alors il le remercia, promis de faire de son mieux et partit avec ses affaires, en direction de la cuisine...


	5. Oses

**A priori, si vous suivez toujours, c'est que le rythme lent et le peu d'action ne vous indispose pas trop... Parce que de ce côté, ça ne s'arrangera pas :) Alors j'espère que ça plaîra toujours. J'ai vraiment du mal avec cette fic, c'est plus compliqué que l'autre que je fais aussi en même temps... D'où le fait que je poste moins souvent. Mais je m'éclate à écrire, en tout cas :)**

**Oses...**

Dans la cuisine située au rez-de-chaussée, Tetsu avait pris les choses en main. Il était parfaitement opérationnel, cet endroit, tout comme les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Cela avait servi il y avait peu de temps, c'était évident. Tetsu haussa les épaules, se trouvant stupide en détaillant chaque recoin de cet espace. Evidemment, que tout cela avait servi ! La nourriture qu'ils incurgitaient chaque jour ne tombait tout de même pas du ciel ! Mais l'idée d'Adam faisant la cuisine... Décidémment, ça ne passait pas. Il s'attela à sa tâche, pour chasser ses pensées qui dérivaient sur son hôte et sur lequel il fixait son regard depuis quelques instants maintenant. Tetsu n'avait pas beaucoup de talents, mais par chance, la cuisine en était un. Et même s'il ne faisait pas un plat extraordinaire, même les aliments classiques entre ses mains, devenaient d'excellents mets. Et Tetsu nota pour lui-même un changement dans l'attitude d'Adam. De la statue de cire qu'il paraîssait être, il devenait plus humain de jours en jours. D'heures en heures même. Bien sûr, il ne perdait rien de son charme ni de sa classe, et encore moins de son mystère, mais malgré tout... Il devenait un peu moins figé, il montrait plus de choses... à sa manière. Et là, l'impatience et la curiosité se lisaient sur son visage. Cela se traduisait par un sourcil haussé et un regard vif, mais c'était suffisemment parlant pour Tetsu, qui souriait discrètement en coupant ses légumes. Une activité normale... Une certaine proximité, même si l'un se contentait de suivre les opérations depuis le seuil. Pour autant, Tetsu était travaillé par cette idée que tout pouvait s'arrêter d'ici peu... Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais attaché à personne, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'un jour pas si lointain, Adam s'en aille. Et redevenir tout seul... être juste lui. Sans abri, sans but et surtout... Sans ami. Cette pensée l'angoissait beaucoup.

_Adam... Dites-moi... Vous avez dit n'être ici que pour peu de temps... Qu'entendez-vous par là, au juste ?_ Osa-t-il demander.

_Simplement que je ne resterai pas._

_Ca j'ai bien compris, mais... _marmonna Tetsu en coupant un oignon. _Quand ? Vous avez une idée ?_

_Oui._

_Dites-moi..._

_Est-ce important ? _

Encore et toujours des questions pour toute réponse... Il ne s'agissait même pas d'une question de mise en scène, qui plus est... Adam répondait naturellement, parfois en souriant, conscient qu'il titillait... Et là où n'importe qui s'en serait agacé, Tetsu se disait avec une certaine résignation que c'était Adam, qu'il était ainsi... Cela faisait partie de lui, après tout. Même si là, il aurait bien aimé un peu plus de précision...

_Mais... _

_Cela changera-t-il quelque chose ? _Questionna Adam, dont le visage n'exprimait rien de particulier.

_Je suppose que non..._

_Alors contente-toi de ne penser qu'à ce que tu feras dans une heure, tout au plus... _murmura-t-il, comme il aurait donné un conseil.

_Mais... C'est trop peu. Il faut tout de même voir un peu plus loin..._

_En es-tu sûr ?_

_Mais... _bafouilla Tetsu, déstabilisé. _Oui, c'est évident. Comment voulez-vous avancer dans la vie, si vous ne pensez pas à l'avenir ? Même à un avenir proche..._

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur le visage d'Adam. Un sourire triomphant et légèrement ravi, dont la signification échappa à Tetsu. Adam le regarda un instant, satisfait, puis dit simplement :

_Donc, tu as envie de vivre... Dès le début, tu te comportes comme si tout t'était égal, comme si rien n'avait d'importance... Pourtant, tu cuisines pour moi, et tes mots sont ceux de quelqu'un qui a envie de vivre, malgré tout..._

_Et après ? Je n'ai jamais déclaré vouloir mourir ! _S'exclama Tetsu, surpris de se voir ainsi jugé.

_Tu agis comme si c'était le cas... Mais tu n'as pas perdu tout espoir... Tu y crois encore, malgré tout. Tu as juste peur de faire la route tout seul. _

Non, il... Après seulement quelques jours, comment Adam pouvait-il prétendre savoir tout cela ? Il se trompait. Ce que Tetsu avait dit n'était qu'un lieu commun, qui n'avait pas de réelle signification. Cela ne prouvait rien. Et quand bien même... Pourquoi Adam semblait-il si satisfait ? Tout cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement... Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on le devine, qu'on le perce à jour et qu'on s'en amuse... Il continuait de hacher ses légumes, en de plus petits morceaux maintenant. Des gestes précis, san hésitation, comme s'il expulsait son énervement naissant. Puis, méthodiquement, il penchait la planche au-dessus de la marmite et d'un geste vif, il y faisait tomber ses ingrédients. Puis il reposait la planche, prenait autre chose, et recommençait. Et quand il levait un oeil, il voyait bien qu'Adam le regardait, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il attendait quoi, exactement ? Tetsu se disait qu'il se lasserait, mais Adam était patient... Et Tetsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever la tête en sa direction même juste pour une seconde, régulièrement. Agacé de lui-même, de son attitude puérile et de celle de son hôte, qu'il jugeait déplacée, il résolut de mettre fin à ce 'duel' mental, à cette discussion qu'il avait lui-même provoqué, sans en prévoir son aboutissement :

_D'accord, si vous le dites... _répondit-il sèchement. _Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Vous pouvez attendre là haut, si vous voulez._

Surpris par ce ton brutal qu'il ne lui connaîssait pas, Adam quitta sa posture figée pour avancer jusqu'à lui, en l'examinant soigneusement. Il cherchait la cause, la vraie cause de l'irritation de Tetsu. Résultait-elle surtout du début de leur conversation ? Parmi tout ce qui avait été dit, chose le gênait le plus ? Tout à son observation, Adam se posta lentement en face de lui, et se courba pour saisir son regard, puisque Tetsu baissait la tête, honteux de lui avoir manqué de respect. Adam était maintenant si près que Tetsu pouvait sentir son souffle et l'odeur particulière de ses cigarettes... _'Mais à quoi il joue ?'_, se demanda-t-il, de plus en plus perturbé. Il était à quelques centimètres, à peine... Et qu'est-ce qu'il regardait comme ça ? Et pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Et pourquoi si près ! Abrégeant la torture, mais non sans un sourire en coin, Adam finit par demander, d'une voix très basse :

_Ma présence t'incommode ?_

_Non ! _S'écria Tetsu, profondément embarrassé de son attitude. _Non, enfin ! Vous êtes tout de même chez vous !_

_Toi aussi._

_Ne soyez pas ridicule..._

Tetsu recula, remerciant le ciel que la cuisine soit spacieuse, et qu'il ne se retrouve pas bloqué. Quel était son problème, au juste ? Adam n'avait visiblement aucun sens des réalités. Ni aucun sens des convenances. Parler si près... Observer de la sorte... Personne ne se permettrait une telle chose. Mais Tetsu devait bien convenir qu'il faisait fausse route : Adam était si rafiné, si gracieux, qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, au contraire. Alors, quoi ? Il jouait ? Tetsu n'était-il qu'un jouet entre ses mains expertes ? Cette idée le paniqua un instant. Peut-être était-ce cela. Uniquement cela. Imaginez un original vivant reclu dans une demeure de cauchemar, qui cherche un moyen de se distraire... Quel meilleur candidat qu'un homme n'ayant plus rien à perdre, revenu de tout ? Il refusait d'y croire, mais malgré tout, cette idée l'angoissa sérieusement. Un signe. Juste un petit signe pour le rassurer. N'importe quoi, mais qu'on lui prouve que ce n'était pas ça !

_Tetsu..._

_Oui ?_

_Il me semble que ça brûle..._

_Oh, pardon, je... !_

Tetsu se retourna en un clin d'oeil, paniqué, et se voyant déjà ouvrir les fenêtres pour laisser échapper une horrible fumée épaisse et grisâtre qui l'aurait prise à la gorge... Puis contempler son malheureux repas brûlé, carbonisé... Un bel échec. Mais... Une petite minute. Le fumet qui s'échappait de la marmite était plutôt agréable, et une simple vapeur s'en échappait. Aucune fumée épaisse à l'horizon. Rien ne brûlait, ici... Complètement perdu, il se tourna de nouveau vers Adam, lui jetant un regard interrogateur et stressé. Et alors... Il vit tout au ralenti : les commissures des lèvres d'Adam qui se relevèrent lentement, très lentement... Sa langue qui glissa sur elles au passage, comme s'il se retenait... Deux petites fossettes qui se dévoilèrent... Deux yeux dont le regard d'habitude si sombre devint espiègle, taquin... Un véritable spectacle, très étonnant. Et Adam laissa échapper un petit rire, pour le grand saisissement de Tetsu. Un son incroyable. Il n'était ni moqueur, ni méchant. Simplement rempli d'affection et de joie. Il riait de bon coeur, et Testu en était abasourdi, tellement c'était beau à voir. C'était complètement surprenant, que ce visage de marbre soit joliment dérangé par de petites rides, des plis au coin des yeux et sur les joues... Et ce son... Un rire si clair et si sincère... C'était un spectacle étrange, mais irrésistible. Magnfiquement déroutant.

_Si tu voyais ta tête... _fit Adam en repartant de plus belle.

Une simple plaisanterie, pas vrai ? Destinée à briser le malaise ambiant... Elle aurait laissé indifférent bien des hommes, certes... Mais Tetsu ne hausserait pas les épaules. Il comprenait qu'Adam aussi éprouvait des difficultés avec 'les autres'... Et que rire avec quelqu'un est plus complexe qu'on ne le croit. Après tout, il s'agit d'une forme de communion, de proximité. De ce fait, qu'il ait fait cela, c'était charmant. Alors, le rire d'Adam étant communicatif, il éclata de rire à son tour, tandis qu'Adam fit mine de toussoter, sans doute pour conserver un semblant de dignité... Tetsu le tenait, son signe. Etait-ce un vrai ? Peu importe, il se contenterait de cette réflexion : il avait ri. Et il n'aurait su dire s'il fallait le plus s'étonner qu'Adam ait ri, ou que lui-même l'ait fait ?

Enfin, le dîner fut prêt et monté à l'étage. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'être regardé, apprécié, qu'il fut engloutit. Assis à leurs places habituelles, les deux hommes mangeaient dans un silence presque pesant, laissant Tetsu angoisser. Pourvu que cela soit bon... Il serait ennuyeux que la seule chose qu'il ait voulu entre prendre pour autrui depuis des années, il l'ait gâchée... Mais Adam prolongea le supplice jusqu'à la fin. Il ne laissa rien, mais ne dit rien non plus. Quand il eût terminé, il se leva pour gagner le canapé, où il servit le thé dans deux tasses. Tetsu vint s'approcher, alors qu'Adam releva la tête pour le regarder, souriant :

_Je ne dirai rien. Demande..._

_Vous savez bien... _commença Tetsu, ennuyé.

_Non, je ne sais pas... Un sucre ?_

_Adam... _continua Tetsu, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

_Un gâteau ?_

Et il les servait. Avec un plaisir manifeste, il montrait qu'il comprenait bien où Tetsu voulait en venir, ce qui le taraudait... Mais pour une raison encore inexpliquée, il se refusait à y répondre. Avec un naturel presque désinvolte, Adam servait le thé, disposait les pâtisseries, et le regardait un un demi sourire et un regard perçant, presque de défi... Et Tetsu se fit alors la réflexion qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à garder son calme, lorsqu'Adam agissait ainsi...

_Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Ca vous amuse, de me faire marcher ? _Demanda-t-il enfin.

_Je suppose que tu désires ce que tu as appelé une 'vraie réponse' ?_

_Oui..._

_Très bien, _fit Adam en posant la théière pour joindre ses mains._ Je ne cherche pas à te mener par le bout du nez, si adorable soit-il... Je voudrais que tu aies confiance en moi. Est-ce mal ?_

_Non, bien sûr... _articula Tetsu, véritablement dérouté par cette réponse franche et inattendue. _Je... J'en suis flatté, d'ailleurs... Mais je ne vois pas ce que..._

_Commences par me parler franchement. N'aies plus peur de me demander quoi que ce soit. C'est ce que je veux. Je ne dirai donc rien, j'attendrai ta question._

_Vous n'y répondez jamais, de toute façon... _marmonna Tetsu, comme pour sauver la face.

_Maintenant, si._

Adam ne souriait plus. Il se contentait de le fixer très sérieusement. Il était sérieux, à l'évidence. Avait-il décidé de faire un effort et de se montrer moins... distant ? Le début de la soirée pouvait le laisser à penser... Tetsu s'en réjouit :

_Bien. Alors... Vous avez aimé ce que j'ai préparé ? Franchement._

_Etait-ce difficile ? _Le taquina Adam, en souriant de nouveau.

_Non..._

_Parfait. Je crois Tetsu, que tu vas cuisiner plus souvent, désormais..._

_Ca veut dire oui ? _Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_Cela veut dire que tu as préparé quelque chose de délicieux, avec pourtant des éléments basiques... Je suis très impressionné. C'était vraiment excellent. D'où te vient un tel talent ?_

Tetsu s'autorisa une minute de réflexion, seul à seul avec ses souvenirs, reliés au moment présent. Un compliment. Un vrai compliment, sincère, franc, direct et enthousiaste, qui lui avait été adressé. A lui ! Encore une nouveauté... Et toujours cette sensation de bien-être, qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter...

_Je ne sais pas... J'ai toujours su me débrouiller en cuisine... Ca ne me sert à rien dans la vie, mais c'est toujours ça..._

_Cela a servi à faire plaisir à quelqu'un, ce soir. Ce n'est pas si inutile, dans ce cas. _

_Oui, c'est vrai... _reconnut Tetsu en souriant.

_Ce soir, Tetsu, que veux-tu faire ? _Demanda Adam après plusieurs minutes de silence. _Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de rester ici, tu sais... Tu es libre d'aller au moins faire un tour..._

_Je n'en ai pas l'envie..._

_C'est dommage... Il doit faire bon, dehors._

_Et pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas avec moi ? _Demanda soudainement Tetsu en s'approchant de lui.

Adam baissa la tête, visiblement ennuyé. Pas vraiment excité par cette idée... Il préféra caller une cigarette au coin droit de sa bouche et l'embraser peu après... Perdu dans la contemplation des zébrures de la fumée, il répondit enfin :

_Dehors ? Non, je te laisse y aller seul..._

_Juste en bas... _insista l'autre. _Derrière la maison, dans le jardin... Je parie que vous ne vous êtes jamais allongé dans de l'herbe fraîche en regardant le ciel !_

_Non, je n'ai jamais fais une telle chose... _reconnut Adam.

_Alors vous avez manqué un grand moment. Venez voir ça ! Je vous en prie, venez ! _S'écria Tetsu en l'attrapant par le poignet pour le redresser.

_Très bien... _céda Adam, tout en regardant la main qui emprisonnait son poignet.

S'apercevant de son geste; Tetsu le lâcha aussitôt, gêné. Aussi excité qu'un enfant, Tetsu s'apprêtait à faire découvrir à Adam une chose gratuite, qui ne payait pas de mine, mais qu'il aimait beaucoup. Et puis, tout être humain se devait d'avoir éprouvé cette sensation ! Adam descendit les excaliers lentement, curieusement emballé par tout cela. Pas tellement par l'idée en elle-même, mais pour le faire de voir d'ici peu, une chose que Tetsu aimait beaucoup faire... Et l'enthousiasme de ce dernier, le sourire qu'il affichait... Adam aimait beaucoup voir cela.


	6. Observes

**Gomen pour ce retard ... Le chapitre 6 a fini par arriver... En espèrant que ça plaîse toujours :). **

**Observes**

Effectivement. C'était vraiment beau à voir. Allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, légèrement humide derrière la maison, Adam avait le regard rivé sur le ciel et sa multitude d'étoiles, comme s'il tentait désespérément de les compter. Beaucoup trop nombreuses, même pour un oeil observateur et patient, ceci dit... Ses longs cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête, à même le sol... Et ainsi étendu, il n'était pas bien grand, finalement. Il avait l'air de l'être plus, debout... Non, pas grand, se dit Tetsu... Impressionnant. C'est cela. Lui, allongé à quelques pas de son hôte et un bras passé sous sa tête, regardait ce féérique manteau étoilé avec l'oeil de quelqu'un qui a cette habitude, mais qui ne s'en lasse pas... Même si son regard dérivait un peu trop souvent sur sa gauche, contemplant la silhouette silencieuse d'Adam. Quand il s'aperçevait qu'il le regardait, il détournait brusquement la tête et concentrait son regard vers le haut... En principe, ces dizaines, ces centaines de petites étoiles auraient dû être plus intéressantes...

_Je dois le reconnaître..._ dit Adam après un bon moment, _c'est magnifique._

_Vous voyez ? Je n'en reviens pas, que ce soit la première fois que vous fassiez ça !_

_Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas faites... _murmura Adam de façon assez énigmatique.

Enigmatique, mais aussi... mélancolique. Une once de regrets pointait de manière assez notable dans sa voix. Toutes ces choses que l'on n'a pas eu le temps de faire, ou de dire... En principe, on en dresse la liste lorsque la fin est proche... Pas quand on a l'air jeune et en bonne santé, comme l'était Adam... Mais Tetsu ne s'attarda pas sur cette voie, préférant se dire que cette chose là au moins, était faite. Et bien faite. Calme, séreinité, et l'immensité du ciel à perte de vue... D'habitude, il contemplait ce spectacle et au bout d'un moment, tout cela lui provoquait un immense sentiment de solitude... Mais pas cette fois. Ce soir, il se sentait bien. Calme, détendu... Heureux ?... Allons, pas de blagues ! 'Heureux'... Comme si cela pouvait lui arriver... Il se trouva un peu stupide, l'espace d'un instant, de croire que tout pouvait s'effacer ainsi et qu'il était 'heureux', désormais. Comme si une telle chose était possible... Même si cela y ressemblait diablement.

_Et qu'aimes-tu faire, hormis cela ? _Questionna Adam.

Tetsu pivota et se mis sur le côté pour le voir, une main callant sa tête. En voilà, une question. Comme s'il pouvait y répondre... Déjà qu'il avait presque oublié comme ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés dans l'herbe...

_Et bien... Je ne sais pas... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui me viennent à l'esprit, maintenant._

_Tu aimes cuisiner aussi, ça, je le sais, _ajouta Adam tout en continuant de fixer le ciel.

_C'est vrai..._

_C'est faible pour te connaître... Mais je m'en accomoderai._

Adam avait utilisé un ton qui bien que posé comme à son habitude, était pour le moins décidé. Comme s'il évoquait à haute voix une résolution qu'il avait prise il y avait un moment déjà. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, à l'exception de sa main droite, posée le long de son corps, qui caressait négligemment quelques brins d'herbes de temps à autres... Et son regard restait figé dans la même direction... A croire qu'il était obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait... Ou qu'il ne voulait pas le regarder. Même si là, Tetsu dû convenir pour lui-même qu'il se faisait sans doute des idées... En revanche, il fut totalement perplexe, à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'avait jamais entendu cela. C'était assez curieux... Etant les deux seuls présents dans ce lieu, il fut forcé de constater que c'était bien à lui qu'Adam s'adressait... Mais néanmoins... C'était... Bizarre.

_Vous avez envie de me connaître ? _Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

_Pourquoi poser des questions, si ce n'est pas le cas ?_

_Je ne sais pas... Par politesse ? Curiosité ? _Tenta Tetsu, priant pour qu'Adam n'acquiesce pas.

_Par curiosité, oui. Mais pas comme tu as l'air de l'entendre... Cela m'intéresse._

_Pourtant..._

_Pourtant, rien du tout, _coupa Adam.

Ni agressivité, ni changement dans le ton... Mais c'était net, et clairement sans appel. Tetsu ne songea même pas à répliquer. Alors, il était intéressant ? Assez pour Adam, en tout cas... Cette pensée lui fit chaud au coeur, même si elle lui semblait assez fantasque... Adam était si différent de lui... Comme pouvait-il le trouver intéressant ? Et pour commencer, comment pouvait-il l'avoir invité chez lui sans raison ? Tout cela n'avait guère de sens...

Le cours de ses réflexions fut interrompu lorsqu'un gêneur vint s'attaquer à lui... Oh, un gêneur assez peu impressionnant par la taille : quelques millimètres, tout au plus... Un moustique désagréable qui virevoltait autour de lui depuis un moment déjà, et qu'il maintenant à distance par de vagues mouvements de la main... Et qui se posa sur sa joue, se sentant sans doute plus hardi. Et alors que Tetsu frôlait la félicité, ici, dans cet endroit calme où la discussion prenait une tournure des plus chaleureuses... Cet insecte inutile gâcha son plaisir. Il attendit le bon moment pour une gifle monumentale, mais le fourbe insecte s'envola à temps pour sauver sa vie... Et alors que Tetsu poussa un petit cri, il n'eut que le temps de voir le corps d'Adam être secoué par de petits soubresauts... Et son rire se fit entendre à nouveau. Clair, limpide et surtout, spontané. Communicatif, toujours surprenant, aussi. Bien qu'énervé par sa propre maladresse, l'agacement de Tetsu fondit d'un coup, à ce son mélodieux. Il se détendit et le regarda, perplexe :

_Mais pourquoi riez-vous ?_

Adam se redressa jusqu'à une position assise et se repris rapidement. Mais Tetsu eut le temps d'apercevoir que ses yeux brillaient, et cela le fit sourire malgré lui. Plus ou moins sérieusement, Adam s'expliqua :

_Excuse-moi... C'était juste... Tu te battais contre ce pauvre insecte tellement plus petit que toi, et à la fin, tu as même réussi à te mettre des claques tout seul... C'était drôle._

Tetsu haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il se payait sa tête, là, en fait ? Ca y ressemblait fort, en tout cas... En plus, il n'y avait tout de même pas de quoi être dans un tel état... On aurait dit qu'Adam avait du mal à contrôler certaines émotions... C'était comme si... Comme si rire ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, et qu'à chaque fois, il faille aller jusqu'au bout... Etrange. Merveilleusement étrange, décrèta Tetsu pour lui-même. Avec affection et un semblant d'ironie dans la voix, il rétorqua :

_Un rien vous amuse, j'ai l'impression._

_Normalement, non... _reconnut l'autre. _Il est vrai que c'est la seconde fois... C'est que tu est amusant._

Encore ? Il ne se trouvait pourtant pas spécialement spirituel... Il soupira et se mis à arracher méticuleusement quelques brins d'herbe ça et là, plus afin de se donner une contenance qu'autre chose... En regardant Adam à la dérobée une nouvelle fois, Tetsu se sentit vraiment bien... Même s'il le connaîssait depuis peu de temps, même s'il ne savait que peu de choses sur lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un auparavant. Il avait connu d'autres personnes mieux que cela, et pourtant, jamais il ne leur avait abandonné la moindre parcelle d'estime et de confiance. Et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Adam avait récupéré cette foi en quelqu'un que Tetsu gardait en réserve en espérant pouvoir un jour trouver quelqu'un qui en soit digne. Inconsciemment, sans doute. Mais la même interrogation perdurait, comme une ritournelle : pourquoi lui ? Que pouvait-il bien apporter à Adam pour que celui-ci l'épparécie ? Ce point restait réellement obscur...

_Je peux vous poser une question, Adam ?_

_Encore ? Cela devient une habitude... _répondit-il en souriant franchement.

_Si ça vous ennuie..._

_N'avons-nous pas eu cette discussion, il me semble ? _Fit Adam avec un soupçon de repproche dans la voix.

Ne pas prendre de gants lorsqu'il voulait s'exprimer... Tetsu savait cela. En théorie. L'appliquer était déjà un peu plus compliqué... Mais cela commençait à rentrer. Il eut un petit rire décontenancé, coupé dans son élan, et poursuivit franchement :

_Ca ne vous fait rien, de ne rien savoir sur moi ?_

_Peux-tu préciser ?_

_Je veux dire... La seule chose concrète que vous savez à mon sujet, c'est mon nom. Et encore, il ne s'agit que d'un surnom. C'est mince, non ? Personne de censé n'inviterait quelqu'un dans sa maison, avec cette seule information en sa possession._

_Dois-je en déduire que tu me trouves fou ?_

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que... _s'empressa-t-il de rétorquer, avant de s'arrêter net. _Ah... Vous me faites marcher, et moi je cours !_

_J'en profite, cela ne durera pas, _répondit Adam avec un petit rire.

Tetsu se gratta la tête et bougea légèrement, commençant à sentir des piquotements dans le bras qui maintenait sa tête... Il rit un moment aussi, réellement ravi de la bonne humeur ambiante qui enchantait cette soirée.

_Sérieusement, _reprit-il après un instant,_ vous devez le reconnaître, que ce n'est pas si courant. Et ne rien savoir sur moi ne vous dérange pas ?_

_N'est-ce pas un moyen détourné de savoir si je m'intéresse réellement à toi ? _Demanda Adam, avec un regard un brin perfide.

Oui... et non. A moitié. Au départ, Tetsu était réellement curieux et sans arrière-pensée... Mais maintenant qu'Adam évoquait le sujet... Il n'était pas impossible qu'inconsciemment, ce soit aussi pour cette raison, qu'il ait posé cette question...

_Non... Je... C'est une vraie question. J'ai du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse être si gentil avec quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien. Il faudrait être un saint !... ou un ange..._ fit pensivement Tetsu en le regardant.

_Je crois que tu as trop d'imagination, Tetsu, _fit Adam en tournant la tête vers lui. _Je suis ordinaire, ne commence pas à croire..._

_Ordinaire ? _S'exclama Tetsu en s'asseyant enfin à son tour. _Alors là Adam, vous êtes sans doute bien des choses, mais pas 'ordinaire' !_

_Et toi, tu as du tempérament... _fit Adam en souriant. _Cela me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir où tu es né, quel est ton âge, et ce genre de choses... Je pourrai te les demander, oui... Et tu pourrais me les dire... Et après ? A quoi cela m'avancerait-il ? _

_Mais... Je ne sais pas... _rétorqua Tetsu, déstabilisé. _A me connaître mieux ?_

_Crois-tu sincèrement que c'est avec ce genre de choses que je te connaîtrai mieux ? Non, soyons réalistes. Ou alors, si... Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'intéresse. Je préfère t'observer et parler avec toi. Ton regard, le moindre de tes gestes m'en dira plus sur toi que n'importe quel autre détail superflu._

_C'est une façon... Bizarre de voir les choses._

_C'est ma vision. Je ne la garantie pas juste. Je ne dis pas non plus qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Mais c'est ce qui me préoccupe. Savoir ce qui te fait rire, ce qui t'attriste ou te laisse songeur... Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir d'où tu viens et quel est ton passé. Si tu veux m'en parler, alors ce sera différent. C'est avec plaisir que je t'écouterai. Mais je réussirai à me faire mon opinion sans tout cela. C'est ton passé, qui t'a amené à être celui que tu es à l'instant où nous parlons. Et moi, je ne m'intéresse pas aux opérations. Seul le résultat compte. Et il est sous mes yeux; je n'ai besoin de rien de plus._

Etrange façon de voir les choses. D'ordinaire, les gens veulent tout savoir sur ceux qu'ils croisent en cours de route. Et ce, même si cela doit être une rencontre furtive. Il faut toujours en savoir le plus possible. Et ainsi, l'essentiel se noit dans le futile et l'inintéressant. Alors que plus souvent qu'on ne le croit, l'essentiel ne se dit pas : il s'observe simplement. Encore une fois, Tetsu se fit cette réflexion : Adam n'avait rien de complexe. Il raisonnait simplement, c'était cela, qui déroutait. Cette façon de penser convenait parfaitement à Tetsu, autant parce qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de se dévoiler, que pour le principe en tant que tel.

_Finalement,_ repris Adam. _C'est un peu comme si l'on se justifiait. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai... Mais nous n'avons rien à prouver, après tout. Alors contentes-toi d'agir, sans penser à 'avant', à 'après', aux conséquences... Pas tout le temps, certes, mais de temps en temps... Ne t'es-tu jamais dit : 'si je n'avais rien à perdre...' ou 'si je ne me retenais pas... je ferai cela' ?_

_Si, bien sûr... _reconnut Tetsu.

_Tout le monde a déjà eu le cas. Et bien je trouve qu'il n'est pas mauvais, de temps à autre, de ne pas penser à tout cela et d'agir comme si... Comme si cela ne comptait pas. Comme si l'instant où nous agissons n'était qu'une sorte de parenthèse._

Tetsu écoutait, franchement face à son interlocuteur, et ses yeux s'agradissaient en même temps que sa bouche, à mesure qu'il parlait. Bie nsûr, entendre ce genre de choses relevait de la philosophie de comptoir... Mais c'était Adam, qui parlait. Et avec lui, même l'impensable semblait réalisable, alors...

_C'est une idée géniale... _murmura-t-il, d'une voix un peu électrique et surexcitée.

_... et pourtant vieille comme le monde. Je n'en suis pas l'instigateur. Et je suis loin de l'avoir suivie lorsqu'il le fallait. Néanmoins, cela me plaît. _

_Mais... Le problème, c'est que... _fit Tetsu. _Nous ouvrons cette parenthèse, soit... Mais nos interlocuteurs... Ils ne le voit pas comme tel. Pour eux, c'est un moment ordinaire, semblable au précédent et à celui d'après. Pour eux, ça compte._

Adam parut réfléchir à cette remarque. Une remarque somme toute, assez logique. Et il n'avait pas la réponse, à dire vrai. Mais cela devait mériter réflexion.

_Hmm... C'est juste. Mais je suppose que cette idée est suffisement égocentrique pour que cela ne nous inquiète pas._

_Et c'est tout ?_

_Et bien oui. Il faudrait essayer pour le savoir. Et je te l'ai dit : je parle, mais je n'ai pas agi souvent, _fit Adam avec un zeste d'amertume.

Le sang battait aux tempes de Tetsu, alors qu'il tentait de réfléchir le plus calmement possible. Il pensait à une chose en particulier, d'où l'orientation de ses questions... Et à dire vrai, il avait clairement le sentiment d'être dans une sorte de monde parallèle, depuis le début de la soirée. Non, depuis son arrivée ici, à dire vrai. Car rien de ce qu'il vivait n'avait de sens. Rien n'était logique. Ou tout l'était beaucoup trop, au contraire. Il se sentait à la fois bien présent, bien là, mais en même temps, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. De cet endroit qu'il connaîssait et où la moitié de ce qu'il avait fait et dit depuis son arrivée en ces lieux 'ne se faisait pas'. Quoi de plus logique, qu'il se sente un peu plus hardi et comme ne plein rêve, dans cette autre réalité où à chaque minute passée, il se sentait plus libre encore qu'à la précédente ?

_Je peux ouvrir la parenthèse ? _Demanda-t-il soudainement.

_Aurais-tu une idée ? _Répondit Adam, enthousiaste. _Merveilleux ! Je t'en prie..._

Tetsu s'approcha sous son oeil curieux, et pencha légèrement la tête, ignorant les battements beaucoup trop rapides et bruyants de son coeur. Il hésita, eut un bref mouvement de recul. Mais il lui sembla qu'Adam souriait à moitié, comme s'il l'encourageait du regard... alors il passa outre l'angoisse qui lui signifiait que ce qu'il faisait était une folie, et il continua sa progression. Jusqu'à frôler les lèvres de son mystérieux hôte. Il ne put que les effleurer, à plusieurs reprises, dans un premier temps. Et c'était déjà incroyable, ce qu'il ressentait, alors même qu'il le frôlait seulement. Adam ne bougeait pas. Il attendait, curieux, surpris sans doute... Presque haletant et plus du tout apte à raisonner, Tetsu le regarda un instant. Comment était-ce possible, qu'un parfait inconnu le trouble à ce point ? Qu'il ait tant d'importance dans sa façon de penser, dans sa vie, après si peu de temps ? Cela tenait presque du délire... Tout comme le réel baiser qu'il finit par lui donner, n'y tenant plus. Il aurait réellement fallu qu'Adam le frappe, pour que Tetsu s'empêche de le faire. Mais rien de ce genre n'arriva, à son grand soulagement. Tout d'abord, Adam resta stoïque. Aucune réaction, pas même la plus petite. Et puis... Un mouvement. Sa main gauche vint ramener une mèche de cheveux de Tetsu sur le côté de son front... Comme si cela le gênait. Ce fut sa seule réaction, et elle fit sourire Tetsu intérieurement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Adam ouvrit les yeux et eut encore ce demi-sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et dont Tetsu peineit parfois à percer la véritable signification... Et lui... Un peu tremblant, il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme s'il prenait conscience seulement maintenant, de l'audace qu'il avait commise... Ce fut un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste... Mais pour Tetsu, c'était énorme. Gigantesque. Totalement incontrôlable... Et beaucoup trop pour lui. Surtout lorsque la réaction d'Adam n'était pas plus claire que la raison qui l'avait poussé à le faire...

_Ce n'est pas exactement à cela que je pensais... _fit Adam en souriant, un brin moqueur.

_Pardon ! _S'écria Tetsu en se reculant un peu. _C'est affreux, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je... C'est votre faute, aussi..._

_Moi ? Mais je n'ai pas bougé d'ici, _fit tranquillement Adam_._

_Avec vos histoires, j'ai complètement perdu la tête, je..._

Tetsu ne paniquait pas encore totalement, mais tout cela en prenait le chemin. En quelques jours, trouver un toit, de la nourriture, un ami, et maintenant... Tout cela était trop pour lui. Il sentait qu'il perdait pied et qu'il n'avait pas réalisé l'importance de toutes ces choses jusqu'à lors. C'était comme si... Comme s'il les avait apprécié par automatisme, car il est de bon ton de se réjouir, lorsque l'on trouve tout cela alors que ça nous a tant manqué... Mais c'était maintenant, qu'il réalisait réellement, et non plus machinalement... Ce que tout cela voulait dire. Et que c'était encore plus important qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Adam se releva et épousseta brièvement son manteau, faisant ainsi tomber deux ou trois brins d'herbes... Toujours impassible, il murmura :

_Tu voudrais refermer la prenthèse ?_

_Oui... _murmura Tetsu en regardant le sol.

_Et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... Puisque ce moment ne compte pas..._

_Je... C'est... le principe, _articula Tetsu.

_Soit. Voilà qui est fait._

Adam sourit franchement et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Tetsu la pris et fut bientôt sur ses deux jambes, à le dévisager sans se cacher. Et il fut subitement déçu de cette réponse. Cruellement déçu. Bien sûr, il avait honte de son geste, mais tout de même... Un peu perturbé, il demanda :

_Ca ne vous fait pas plus d'effet que ça ?_

Adam le regarda droit dans les yeux et sur un ton neutre, il répondit simplement :

_Tetsu, qu'importe les belles théories, il convient d'être un minimum cohérent. Tu as voulu agir de façon spontanée, tu l'as fait, et tu as demandé à ce que cela soit effacé. Je ne fais que t'obéir. Quelle réaction voudrais-tu que j'ai ?_

Bien sûr, impossible de lui en vouloir : il avait entièrement raison. Mais Tetsu fut bien incapable de protester. Il ne put que le suivre et rentrer à l'intérieur. Adam alla directement au salon, puis au canapé, et il fut bientôt assis avec sa guitare sur lui, jouant cet air que Tetsu connaîssait maintenant par coeur. Ce dernier s'assit devant l'âtre, réactivant le feu pour masque son trouble. Mais bientôt, le pouvoir de la mélodie fut plus fort que ses interrogations. Il s'assit contre la pierre et se tourna vers Adam, hochant légèrement la tête au rythme des notes et fredonnant même, tandis qu'Adam souriait.


	7. Sois sincère

**Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres il me reste... A la base, je n'en voyais pas plus de 10... Mais là, c'est déjà le 7ème... Franchement, je ne sais pas... A priori, il n'en reste plus tellement, mais on verra bien :)**

**Sois sincère...**

C'était presque insupportable, une telle situation. Adam assis à quelques pas de lui, jouant inlassablement cet air envoûtant... Et Tetsu, à même le sol, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du musicien... Il en était littéralement incapable, au sens premier du terme... Il se le disait en lui-même, pourtant : _'Bouges ! Mais bouges ! Arrêtes de le regarder comme ça !'_... Mais rien à faire. Impossible de détourner le regard, de penser à autre chose, de commander à son corps d'arrêter cela immédiatement. C'était... Les yeux d'Adam, qui étaient dangereux. Sa personne toute entière, d'ailleurs. C'était comme si une fois que l'on avait posé les yeux sur lui, on ne pouvait plus penser à rien ni à personne d'autre... Sans doute Tetsu enjolivait-il cela... Lorsque personne n'a jamais eu d'intérêt ni de place particulière pour soi, et qu'un jour il y a quelqu'un, on a sûrement tendance à être excessif... Mais cet excès commençait justement à lui faire peur... Il fallait bien garder en tête qu'Adam partirait. Absolument. Surtout, ne pas oublier qu'il allait partir de sa vie comme il était venu, probablement sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, qui plus est. En pensant cela, Tetsu se sentit envahit par une tristesse insondable... Et Adam s'en aperçut; aussitôt, il cessa de jouer :

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Si si... Tout va bien... _mentit Tetsu.

_Non, tu ne vas pas bien, je le vois. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ton affaire... Mais ne mens pas, s'il te plaît._

_On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher... _soupira-t-il, résigné.

_Oh si... Et je dois dire qu'à ce jeu, tu te défends bien..._

_Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose que vous voulez savoir ? _Demanda Tetsu avec étonnement.

_En effet._

_Quoi donc ?_

_Je n'ai pas le droit de poser ma question, car tu as décidé que l'instant qui s'y rapporte n'avait jamais eut lieu... _murmura Adam, non sans malice.

Tetsu se sentit alors totalement liquéfié. Bien sûr. Il avait été naïf, de penser que cette histoire pouvait marcher. Il n'y avait aucune parenthèse ! Tout cela, c'était une vaste plaisanterie. Ce qu'il s'était passé avait eu lieu, quoi qu'il en dise. Ils n'oublieraient pas, ils feraient juste 'comme si'; c'était tout différent... Et visiblement, Adam avait des choses à dire... Mais Tetsu savait qu'il ne dirait rien tant qu'il ne lui poserait aucune question. De ce fait, il était assuré d'être tranquille... Quoique le regard d'Adam était assez gênant... Mais comment pouvait-il tolérer le moindre commentaire sur le sujet, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée lui-même, de la raison qui l'avait poussé à embrasser son hôte ? Cela avait été... Comme une pulsion. Une pulsion terrible qu'il reffreinait depuis sans doute un moment déjà. Et c'était comme si Adam, au travers de ses mots, lui avait dit : _'vas-y, lâche-toi, et fais ce que tu as vraiment envie de faire...'_. Il avait sauté sur le prétexte avant même d'avoir pu y réfléchir calmement. On lui avait offert une occasion d'agir, et il était en plus assuré de n'y voir aucune conséquence. Comment résister ? Sauf que... Parler n'a jamais causé de tort à qui que ce soit... Mais beaucoup de belles et grandes théories, une fois appliquées, se sabordent d'elles-même. Ainsi était ce moment qui n'était pas censé compter, et qui pourtant, avait bien plus de valeur pour Tetsu que toutes les richesses qu'il avait jadis envié, tout au long de sa vie... Mais pourquoi ?...

Quelque part, cela lui fit peur. Depuis son arrivée en ces lieux, il faisait des choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il en disait beaucoup, également. Etre proche de quelqu'un, au sens physique ou intellectuel, se sentir en confiance, vouloir oeuvrer pour lui faire plaisir, vouloir le connaître... Maintenant qu'il y pensait... Ce n'était pas lui, ça ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il était seul, inutile, il n'avait besoin de personne et personne n'avait besoin de lui. Voilà la seule vérité. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'il ait pu oublier tout cela ? Tout ce qui avait été sa vie jusqu'ici ? Comment avait-il effacé tout cela avec l'aide de quelques repas, d'un feu et d'un toit ? Quelque chose n'allait pas... C'était... Cet homme là. C'était lui, qui remplaçait toutes ces choses ! Et cette idée terrifia Tetsu. Il était en train de se faire piéger... Il devenait... dépendant. Dépendant d'un être auquel il ne fallait surtout pas s'attacher, puisqu'il partirait. Quelle folie... Il fallait partir, et vite. Partir avant lui. Cela serait moins douloureux. Et puis soyons réalistes : Adam n'avait guère montré d'enthousiasme, tout à l'heure... Tout semblait lui être égal... Alors pourquoi rester ? Pour être détruit quand il partirait, bien serein, lui ? Ca, jamais... Tetsu occulta de son esprit le rire d'Adam, son inquiétude, son altruisme... Toutes ces choses qui montraient bien que ses pensées ne tenaient pas debout... Sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Alors que toutes ces bonnes choses qui lui étaient arrivées auraient dû le réjouir, il en était maintenant profondément peiné. Si cela ne pouvait durer, alors il aurait mieux fallu que rien ne soit arrivé. A quoi être heureux pendant quelques jours aurait-il pu lui servir ? Il voulait tout, maintenant. Les hommes sont ainsi faits : jamais satisfaits, jamais contentés. Plus on leur en donne, plus ils en veulent. Pour quelle raison ferait-il exception ? Il voulait plus que quelques jours, et qui aurait pu le lui repprocher ?

Il se leva brusquement. Si vite que sa tête tourna l'espace d'un instant. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, mais se contenta de regarder vers la sortie, en direction du couloir. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Adam devina, une fois encore, et se leva rapidement, posant sa guitare à côté de lui :

_Ne fais pas cela, _dit-il simplement, avec un geste de la main.

_Quoi ?_

_Partir._

_N'aviez-vous pas dit que j'étais libre ? _Demanda Tetsu avec une insolence et un regard de défi non dissimulés.

Et pour la première fois... Adam baissa la tête devant lui. Mais il eut le temps de voir une tristesse aussi grande que la sienne en ce moment même, dans son regard. Il l'avait déjà vu se montrer moins assuré... et cela avait été à cause de lui. Avait-il réellement une influence sur Adam ? Impensable... Et pourtant... Son hôte serrait les poings et dansait presque d'un pied sur l'autre. De seconde en seconde, son flegme semblait disparaître. Il avait dû suivre le cheminement des pensées de Tetsu. Et visiblement, il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Mais pouvait-il exiger que Tetsu reste, quand lui savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit...

_Oui... Tu es libre. Excuse-moi..._ fit-il en se rasseyant.

Fatigué, Tetsu ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment interpréter cette exigence ? Exigence qu'Adam avait eu tôt fait d'abandonner... Si seulement il pouvait se montrer un peu plus... Humain. Un peu moins distant et au-dessus de tout... Cela faciliterait grandement les choses. Mais ce que Tetsu avait pris pour une certaine noblesse, était aussi une incapacité totale à s'exprimer, également. Cela, Tetsu commençait à l'entrevoir. Adam n'était pas indifférent. Adam était seul depuis trop longtemps, et il ne savait pas y faire. Voilà le noeud du présent problème.

_Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je m'en aille ?_ questionna Tetsu, en s'efforçant de paraître calme.

_Ce n'est pas important..._

_Vous me permettrez d'en juger. Pourquoi ?_ Redemanda Tetsu, implacable.

_Je... ne sais pas... _murmura Adam, visiblement dérouté.

_Mais nom de Dieu, Adam !_ Explosa Tetsu. _Vous n'avez pas encore compris que je ferai n'importe quoi, pourvu que vous me le demandiez ? Si vous me demandez de rester, bien sûr que je resterai ! Il vous suffirait d'insister un peu... Pourquoi faites-vous toujours tout à moitié ?!_

Que ça faisait du bien, de lui crier ces mots... C'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'impoli, d'égocentrique, de faible aussi... Mais c'était surtout très vrai. Il ne demandait pas la lune, mais juste un vrai, un authentique témoignage d'intérêt. Sinon, rester ici lui donnerait l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'une distraction. Bien sûr, il en avait les jambes qui tremblaient. S'adresser ainsi à quelqu'un... A lui... Mais Adam ne le frapperait, pas lui. Et il se devait de grignoter quelques parcelles d'autorité, s'il voulait aboutir... Visiblement touché, Adam murmura, les yeux dans le vague :

_La seule et unique fois où j'ai accompli quelque chose jusqu'au bout... Je le regrette, encore aujourd'hui..._

_Pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

_Bientôt, je te le dirai... _murmura Adam, sur un ton mélancolique.

_Soit..._

_J'ai conscience de la position difficile dans laquelle tu es... _repris Adam en le regardant. _Tu as peur. Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais plus si tu dois ou non m'accorder ta confiance... Tu voudrais sans doute t'éviter des complications... Et moi, je veux que tu restes. _

Un autre serait partit, malgré tout. Mais Tetsu en était bien incapable. Un grand bluff, au fond. Ca n'avait été que cela. Parce que Adam le lui demandait sans sourciller, et lui, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter. Parce qu'il le voulait, peu importe s'il devait y laisser des plumes au final. Il avait beau s'être juré qu'il se protégerait dorénavant, et qu'il ne ferait plus confiance à personne... Le résultat était là. Fatigué, il murmura :

_Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance... Je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais les faits sont là... Ne jouez pas avec moi, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, _acheva-t-il sur un ton las.

_Je veux que tu restes parce que j'ai besoin de toi, Tetsu. Pas comme tu pourrais le penser. J'ai... vraiment besoin de toi. Peut-être que je vais te faire du mal, et tu le sais... Pourtant je ne peux faire que cela : te demander de rester._

_Je suppose qu'il est vain de vous demander pourquoi ? _Articula Tetsu en se laissant tomber avec lassitude dans un fauteuil.

_Pour... Comment le dire... _répondit Adam avec maladresse. _Pour... Essayer d'agir sans parenthèses... Ah... Je ne parviens plus à m'exprimer..._

Et qu'est-ce que cela serait, s'il s'exprimait correctement ! Tetsu n'en croyait pas plus ses yeux que ses oreilles. Adam... rougissait. Ma parole... Adam rougissait, se mordillait la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang... Et sa voix tremblait. Où était-elle passée, sa belle éloquence ? Et surtout... Ces mots là... Cette fois, tout était bel et bien confirmé : Tetsu rêvait. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Certes, ce n'était pas très clair, mais néanmoins... Il n'y avait pas énormément d'interprétations possibles... Et maintenant, que faire ? Tetsu fut alors traversé par une pensée aussi folle qu'inattendue. Et si... Si Adam restait ?! Après tout... Il n'avait pas donné la raison de son départ. Peut-être était-il aussi seul que lui, peut-être voyageait-il simplement ? Malgré le personnage fascinant qu'il était, Tetsu pensa qu'il n'était pas de ceux qu'on attendait quelque part... Alors il ne voyait aucune raison... Adam pouvait certainement rester, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu l'en empêcher ? Pourquoi diable avait-il pris comme acquis qu'il partirait ? Rien n'arrive par hasard, et les choses peuvent changer... Soudainement très agité, il se leva et s'approcha de lui :

_Adam ! Pourquoi devez-vous partir ?_

_Encore ? N'en avions-nous pas déjà parlé ? Cela ne changera rien..._

_Si, si ! _S'écria Tetsu. _Ca peut changer, puisque j'apporte une nouveauté : je vous demande de rester, à mon tour !_

_Excuse-moi ?_ Demanda Adam, interloqué.

_Restez ! Je ne sais pas où vous devez aller, ni quand et pourquoi, mais je... J'aimerai que vous restiez ici._

_Tetsu... Nous aurions dû mieux surveiller ta bosse... _fit Adam en passant sa main sur le bleu qui ornait toujours le front de son interlocuteur. _Ces voyous t'ont fait plus mal que je ne le pensais..._

_Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je suis très sérieux ! _Fit Tetsu en lui empoignant la main avec une pointe d'agacement.

_Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ? Tu ne sais rien de moi..._

_C'est vous qui avez dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il suffisait d'observer... Je me fiche de qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez..._

_Tu retournes mes formules contre moi... Astucieux... _murmura Adam avec un petit sourire.

_J'apprends vite._

Il tenait toujours le poignet d'Adam fermement. Mais ce dernier avait retrouvé son assurance, son mystère... Et pour lui, la discussion était close.

_Je vois cela... Tu sais, il est déjà tard et..._

_Bien, changez de sujet si ça vous chante... _fit Tetsu, oubliant que lui-même n'avait pas été plus courageux, tantôt. _Mais songez-y : je suis sérieux. Je devrai rester, et pas vous ? Ce n'est pas très équitable..._

_Oui, mais toi, tu as le choix... _murmura Adam avec une amertume aussi soudaine que profonde.

_Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?_

_Rien... _

_Adam... Vos 'riens' sont lourds de sens, vous savez ?_

Adam eut un petit rire, face à l'impatience et à l'assurance dont faisait preuve Tetsu, en ce moment même. Mais Tetsu était bien incapable de rester tel quel bien longtemps. En voyant Adam rire, même brièvement, il sourit à son tour. Encore une fois, la partie était jouée dès le départ. Tetsu avait eu beau déplacer ses pions, Adam avait une nouvelle fois gagné. Il était bel et bien condamné à subir, et à attendre.


	8. Une histoire

**Et voici la suite, une suite assez descriptive... Comment ça, c'est pas assez long ? Maiseuh ! **

**Beuh... J'ai pas envie de la quitter, cette fic... Pourtant ça approche... Bon et bien... 'Enjoy', comme on dit ! Enfin j'espère :)**

**Une histoire...**

C'est étrange, le pouvoir du sommeil sur les êtres. Avez-vous jamais remarqué que tout est plus clair, ou déjà moins compliqué, après une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Une dispute, un moment gênant apparaît. Parfois, il peut être violent, même. Pourtant, au réveil, toute la rancoeur semble avoir disparue. Les idées sont plus nettes, on relativise, et ce moment passé la veille devient obsolète... sans importance. Finalement, c'est ce qu'il se passa dans la maison. La soirée avait été agitée, même s'il n'y avait eu aucun cri ni aucune animosité dans l'air... Et le sommeil eut lieu durant la journée. Pourtant, le résultat fut le même : le jour suivant, tout paraîssait si loin... Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent dans une ambiance plus que bonne. Sans gêne, sans heurts d'aucune sorte. Bien sûr, un oeil extérieur aurait haussé les épaules en se disant que tout cela n'était qu'apparences, qu'intérieurement, deux esprits luttaient contre des pensées aussi incongrues que dérangeantes... Mais toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, et la philosophie ambiante devait vouloir que ces quelques jours se passent le mieux du monde. Les désirs, les questions, les doutes... tout cela avait été rangé soigneusement au fond d'une vieille malle fermée à clé. Toute la question était de savoir qui la détenait.

Tetsu n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, de se projeter dans l'avenir. Il savait qu'il n'y trouverait qu'angoisse et appréhension. Alors il faisait le maximum pour en profiter. Profiter de ce à quoi il n'avait jamais eu droit : chaleur, humanité, amitié... Vivre avec Adam n'engendrait pas la monotonie, fallait-il le préciser ?... Même une partie d'échecs prenait des proportions étonnantes. Un soir, un simple jeu d'échecs les avait occupé durant des heures. Adam lui en avait appris les règles, et cette partie devait lui permettre d'appliquer ces dernières... Mais Adam était un joueur expérimenté, qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée de son apprenti adversaire. Et de toute façon, Tetsu était bien plus occupé par le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux, que par leur partie. Un magnifique jeu en marbre, rosé et noir. Le moindre détail de chaque pion était saisissant d'habileté et de précision. Et ce qu'il aimait beaucoup, surtout, c'était... La main d'Adam qui prenait délicatement une pièce, du bout des doigts comme par crainte de la briser... qui la soulevait de quelques centimètres, avant de la poser à la case adéquate, dans un petit claquement sourd,quand la pièce touchait le plateau de marbre. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, les bras balant entre ses jambes, il suivait le ballet, bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés... pour s'apercevoir qu'une fois encore, Adam menait le jeu. A croire que rien ne lui résistait.

_Echec et mat,_ disait finalement son hôte en souriant.

_Ca ne vous lasse pas ?_

_Gagner ? Oh non... On s'y fait très vite... _

Tetsu sourit. Adam ne manquait pas d'humour. Certes, il était très particulier, très fin, mais c'était toujours gentil... Et puis, il s'amusait de choses dérisoires. Et Tetsu adorait ça, accorder de l'importance à ce qui relevait du détail, du banal... C'était bien plus intéressant que ce qui se devinait aisément, finalement.

Un autre soir, Tetsu entreprit de faire la lecture. Puisque jusqu'à présent, c'était surtout Adam qui lui apprenait ou lui montrait mille et une choses, il voulait aussi en faire un peu de son côté... Alors il avait attrapé un petit livre dans la bibliothèque du salon, se fiant juste au titre : _« L'Homme qui avançait à reculons »_. Tetsu se faisait l'image au sens premier du terme, d'un brave homme qui marchait à l'envers. Il en fit part à Adam, qui trouva l'idée comique, si l'on se représentait la scène. Mais il ne l'avait pas lu et à son avis, le propos devait sans doute être un peu plus recherché. Alors Tetsu avait pris les choses en main : il avait fait asseoir Adam, veillant à l'approvisionner suffisemment en cigarettes et en thé pour ne pas le voir bouger pendant un long moment... Et il s'était assis sur le tapis, par terre près du feu, pour pouvoir le réactiver sans trop bouger... Appuyé contre l'un des pans de la cheminée, Tetsu avait ouvert la première page, et avait commencé la lecture à haute voix. Un vrai spectacle. Il y mettait le ton, surtout lors des dialogues. Adam attendait toujours avec impatience le moment où une femme dans l'histoire, prenait la parole. Entendre la voix de Tetsu se faire très fluette, très aigue, et le voir pincer les lèvres exagérément était un grand moment. Adam en avait même pleuré de rire, ce soir là. Evidemment, lors de passages sérieux ou véritablement importants, Tetsu cessait son numéro et s'efforçait d'être juste. L'histoire racontait la vie d'un homme. Un homme qui ne se démarquait des autres que par un détail : il voulait tout avoir. Pas forcément être «le plus...» quelque chose, mais il voulait de l'argent, une femme, une maison, une éducation avant cela, une situation... Il y mettait du temps, de l'acharnement. Ce soir là, Tetsu lut 50 pages, sans interruption. Et l'homme était encore sympathique, à ce stade de l'histoire. Certes un peu ambitieux, mais est-ce forcément un défaut ?

_Nous devrions en rester là... Tu es en train de te déshydrater..._ l'interrompit Adam, alors que la nuit se faisait noire, dehors.

_Je veux bien... _fit Tetsu en glissant un sachet de thé entre les pages.

Il posa le livre sur la table et lorgna sur la carafe, sentant sa gorge sèche, éprouvée qu'elle était par tout ce temps passé à parler. Il attrapa l'anse et remplit son verre, le clapotis de l'eau qui tombait lentement dans son verre attisant sa soif. Etrange, comme il appréciait le moindre détail, ici. C'était presque comme si l'eau et toutes ces choses banales, avaient meilleur goût. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et étancha sa soif, tandis que la fumée qui s'échappait des cigarettes noires d'Adam vint éveiller ses sens. Le crépitement des flammes derrière lui, cette odeur, et l'obscurité de la pièce... Il se sentit tellement bien que son corps se détendit, le laissant doucement glisser dans une volupté prisque grisante... Sans doute la fatigue joua-t-elle également.

_Ca vous plaît ? _Demanda-t-il enfin.

_Oh oui... Pourras-tu poursuivre demain ?_

_Bien sûr. Il faut connaître la fin._

_C'est une obligation ?_ Demanda Adam.

_Et bien... Bien sûr, il n'y a pas vraiment de suspens, mais... quand je commence une histoire, j'aime bien savoir comment elle se termine, pas vous ? Vous qui dites être plus intéressé par le résultat que par les étapes... _répondit finement Tetsu en reposant son verre sur la table.

_Ah, _fit Adam avec un petit rire, _je dois décidément surveiller mes propos... Tu n'oublies jamais rien, toi..._

_Je ne vous le fait pas dire..._

Léger moment de blanc. Car évidemment, Tetsu ne parlait plus seulement de l'histoire, à cet instant. De cette histoire, en tout cas. Si besoin était, son regard lourd de sens le confirma. Mais Adam enchaîna sans attendre :

_Je te taquinais... Je veux connaître la fin, moi aussi. Que crois-tu qu'il lui arrive ? _Questionna-t-il, afin de relancer la conversation.

Tetsu n'était pas dupe, la ficelle était trop grosse... Etonnant de la part d'un être aussi fin qu'Adam, pensa-t-il. Mais il résolut de faire comme si de rien n'était. La soirée était des plus délicieuses, inutile d'y faire entrer une certaine tension pour des broutilles... Il réfléchit une seconde, avant de répondre :

_Je suppose qu'il aura tout ce dont il rêve... Il y met tant d'effort et de détermination..._

_Pourtant, il arrive que malgré cela, les efforts ne soient pas récompensés... _objecta Adam.

_Ce n'est pas faux... _concéda-t-il. _Mais nous verrons bien. Prenons le parti que tout se terminera bien._

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'il réussira, que la fin sera heureuse... _insista son hôte.

_C'est ce qu'il veut. S'il l'obtient, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il soit malheureux..._

Ah mais... Quels étaient cette mélancolie et ce pessimisme ardu dont faisait preuve Adam, tout à coup ? Bien sûr, on ne peut pas dire qu'il respirait la gaieté en temps normal, mais tout de même... Et cela tombait plutôt mal : ce soir, Tetsu voulait à tout prix préserver l'ambiance particulière dans laquelle ils baignaient. Une ambiance douce, calme, appaissante. Il voulait de l'optimisme et de la confiance, de la foi en l'avenir... Comme s'il voulait en emporter dans les bagages qu'ils n'avaient pas, quand il partirait.

Adam, pour le coup, ne le testait en rien, ni ne le titillait. Il était très sérieux à propos de cette histoire. Pas forcément pessimiste, mais lucide, à son goût. Mais il se piqua de curiosité pour le comportement de son interlocuteur. Tetsu voulait vraiment n'entendre que des choses rassurantes, ce soir. Bien sûr, il était heureux de le voir confiant, mais malgré tout... Il fallait lui expliquer, bien qu'il ne jugea pas Tetsu particulièrement naïf.

_Il arrive que parfois, l'on croit désirer vraiment une chose... _expliqua-t-il enfin. _Et une fois celle-ci obtenue, on peut s'apercevoir que l'on n'est pas comblé pour autant... Savoir ce que l'on veut réellement n'est pas une mince affaire..._

_Mais... Personne ne l'a influencé, c'est son projet... Pourtant serait-il erroné ? _Demanda Tetsu, qui ne voyait pas le problème.

_Mais parce que la plus mauvaise personne qui soit apte à juger de ce qui est bon, c'est justement la personne concernée. Savoir ce que l'on veut est vraiment compliqué, tu sais... Il faut une parfaite connaissance de soi... Il croit vouloir, et pourtant, il se trompe... Mais cela, il ne le saura pas tant qu'il n'y sera pas arrivé..._

Dieu, que Tetsu n'aimait pas ça ! L'idée même de passer sa vie à oeuvrer dans un sens, et au final -et seulement là-, de s'apercevoir que l'on s'est trompé... Insupportable. Littéralement insupportable, comme pensée. Certes, il ne s'agissait que du héros d'un livre, mais... Adam avait l'air de dire qu'il en était ainsi de tout un chacun. Certes, Tetsu ne se sentait pas concerné : il n'avait pas de but, comme cela, la question était réglée. Mais néanmoins, l'idée même le dérangeait. Par pur esprit de contradiction, ou par fibre romantique, qui sait ?

_Alors il ferait tout ça pour rien ? _s'exclama-t-il.

_Non, car c'est en faisant qu'on apprend. Rien n'est inutile. Il faut commettre des erreurs, c'est important. Et puis... peut-être bien que tu as raison, et qu'il sait ce qu'il fait... _

_Oui, je maintiens. Je veux une fin heureuse, _marmonna Tetsu en croisant les bras.

Il fit mine de bouder pour manifester sa désapprobation, mais le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres le trahit d'office. Adam sourit franchement à son tour, et sur un ton plus léger, il lui demanda :

_Serais-tu sentimental ?_

_Si vouloir une fin heureuse doit me définir comme tel, alors oui... _rétorqua Tetsu sans hésitation.

_C'est une obsession, ma parole._

A priori, rien ne laissait présager le changement d'attitude qui s'opéra chez Tetsu, en une fraction de seconde. Des pensées s'immiscèrent dans sa tête et ce, contre sa volonté. Des pensées maintes fois ressassées, malgré les non-dits des jours passés... Des pensées fortement désagréables, et qu'il voulait absolument chasser, chaque fois qu'elles feraient leur apparition. Mais la fatigue aidant, il n'eut pas la force de cacher sa mélancolie, cette fois-ci. Alors il prit un gâteau dans une soucoupe et joua avec un moment pour se donner une contenance, avant de murmurer :

_Des deux histoires que je vivrai ici, il faut au moins que l'une d'elle se termine bien. Si cela doit être l'histoire fictive, alors je m'en contenterai._

Adam fut prit au dépourvu, cela va sans dire. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'occulter ce qui les préoccupait, de repousser l'échéance. Il aurait tout tenté pour ne pas causer de peine à Tetsu, mais le mal était fait... Dès l'instant où Tetsu avait élu domicile ici, la mécanique s'était enclenchée. Nette, précise, bien huilée... Il avait lui-même insisté à plusieurs reprises pour que Tetsu reste auprès de lui. Il lui avait sciemment fait du mal, comme un égoïste. Car il voyait bien la tournure que prenaient les choses. Et s'il avait été plus juste, il n'aurait pas retenu son invité en ces lieux. Pour son bien, il n'aurait pas dû agir de la sorte. Encore des 'si', toujours des regrets... Cela ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ? L'idée que Tetsu puisse être malheureux à cause de lui, de gênante, commençait à devenir franchement insupportable... Mais que faire ? Il ne lui restait que peu de temps, et comme Tetsu, il avait décidé de bien l'employer, et de goûter à chaque petite choix, si triviale fut-elle...

_Tetsu... _murmura-t-il, ennuyé.

_Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Adam, _fit Tetsu avec un pauvre sourire._ Je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Je m'y suis préparé. Mais vous serez là demain ?_

_Bien sûr..._

_Et le jour d'après ?_

_Oui... _dit encore Adam.

_Alors nous aurons le temps de connaître la fin. L'histoire est courte._

_Mais suffisante ? _Demanda Adam en plantant so nregard dans le sien.

_Ca, nous ne le saurons qu'une fois le livre refermé. C'est pour ça qu'il faut aller jusqu'au bout._

Adam sourit face à cette phrase qui n'admettait aucune forme de contestation. Tetsu avait une façon de prendre les choses à coeur... Il était entier et sincère. Et Adam aimait beaucoup cela. Cette maison débordait de vie, depuis son arrivée. Elle avait beau être obscure, voire même peu rassurante parfois, c'était pourtant un véritable feu d'artifices, depuis quelques temps... En observant son compagnon grignoter finalement son gâteau, il murmura :

_Tu sais Tetsu, j'ai... disons... une confession à te faire..._

_Ah oui ?_

_Quand tu es arrivé ici... _expliqua Adam. _J'ai tout de suite compris que tu étais intéressant et que l'on y gagnait, à te connaître mieux... Mais je n'imaginais pas que cela soit à ce point. Je pensais que tu avais changé, depuis ton arrivée. Mais en vérité, c'est moi qui n'avais pas bien vu..._

_Pardonnez-moi mais... _le coupa Tetsu, embrouillé. _Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre..._

_Je veux simplement dire que je suis heureux que tu sois là._

_Oh... Merci..._

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce qu'Adam voulait dire, même s'il le pensait. Mais Tetsu s'en contenta. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre ce genre de choses, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles lui avaient manqué toute sa vie durant. Cela faisait un fameux retard à rattraper. Mais pour ce soir, ce fut assez. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le thé froid et l'aube qui pointait ne leur signifient qu'il était très tard... Et chacun se leva et regagna sa chambre, visiblement exténués...


	9. Vivons

**Chapitre 9... Dire que je pensais n'en faire que 3 ou 4 au départ :)... Merci en tout cas, pour tous les gens qui laissent leurs commentaires, ici ou ailleurs. J'y réponds à chaque fois individuellement (sauf une personne, parce que je ne peux pas, mais je lis bien toutes ses remarques ), mais le redire ici ne coûte rien : merci à vous tous (même si c'est plutôt 'toutes' je crois :)**

**Vivons...**

Quand Tetsu se réveilla le soir suivant, c'était en réalité, à peine la fin de l'après-midi... Il se leva sans bruit, décidé à préparer tout ce qui devait servir au cours de la soirée... Il n'était ici que depuis peu de temps, mais il y avait néanmoins des habitudes indétrônables. Dans le fond, c'était une vraie routine, finalement... Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire. La routine a ceci de particulier qu'elle rassure... surtout si c'est nouveau. On s'y sent à l'aise, comme dans un cocon... Après un brin de toilette, il quitta la chambre dans laquelle il avait élu domicile et voulut gagner le salon, à pas de loups. Avec un parquais si précaire, ne pas se montrer bruyant relevait d'un véritable défi... Il redoublait toujours de précautions, lorsqu'il passait devant la chambre d'Adam... Et ce soir là, la porte n'était pas fermée... Sans doute Adam l'avait-il mal accrochée ? Il voulut aller la tirer pour éviter de le réveiller, mais au moment où sa main se saisit de la poignée, il fut prit d'une étrange pensée : à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Adam, lorsqu'il dormait ? C'était stupide, au fond, mais... Tout comme il ne se l'imaginait pas en train de cuisiner, ni de faire toutes ces choses banales, et bien... Il ne parvenait pas non plus à se le représenter endormi. Pourtant, il devait bien dormir, comme tout un chacun. Il ne put résister à la tentation, et au lieu de ramener la porte vers lui, il l'en éloigna, pour l'ouvrir légèrement. Juste de quoi passer un oeil... et voir qu'Adam dormait bel et bien. Tetsu se traita mentalement d'idiot : bien sûr, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant ! Quoique... Adam vêtu de noir, même lorsqu'il dormait, qui reposait allongé sur le dos, un drap fin recouvrant son corps... Une main le long de ce dernier, l'autre posée sur l'oreiller, près de son front, comme s'il n'était qu'assoupit. Et ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête ou le long de son torse... Dieu, qu'il était beau ainsi. Tetsu en eut le souffle coupé, l'espace d'un instant. Une véritable toile de maître. Il se trouva bien un peu bête, de s'extasier de la sorte sur le simple sommeil de son hôte, mais il fallait le voir pour comprendre... Le voir dans ce décor, dans cette pièce sobrement meublée, aux murs d'un blanc étincelant... Lui, tout en noir, ressortait ainsi bien plus. Son teint était très pâle, par contre. Un vrai visage de poupée de porcelaine. Tetsu dut se faire violence pour retirer sa tête, fermer la porte et quitter l'endroit. Cela ne se faisait pas, allons ! Il allait passer pour un voyeur. Une chance qu'Adam dormait. Il posa une main distraite sur sa joue, et s'aperçut qu'elle était brûlante... Satané Adam ! Même endormi, il lui faisait encore cet effet !

Pour penser à autre chose, il se rendit avec discrétion jusque dans le salon, qu'il aéra un instant pour laisser entrer les derniers rayons du soleil, afin de chauffer la pièce. Il ramassa tout ce que la table comptait de vaisselle, de détritus, et remit de l'ordre en un instant. Puis il descendit à la cuisine préparer le dîner. Adam avait bon appétit, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire... Aussi avait-il pensé à doubler les doses ; on n'est jamais trop prudent... Avec une telle aisance dans cette grande maison, une telle connaissance de bien des désirs de son hôte... Tetsu commençait sérieusement à mal vivre le fait que tout puisse lui être enlevé, aussi facilement que cela lui avait été donné. S'il s'agissait d'une punition, alors elle serait bien cruelle... C'était comme le faire espérer, lui faire croire que tout irait bien désormais... alors qu'il savait pertinnament que si tout allait bien, c'était grâce à Adam. Lui partit, la vie redeviendrait comme avant... Pire qu'avant, même... On accepte d'autant moins la misère et la solitude, une fois que l'on a goûté à la félicité...

_Tu rêves ?_ Fit soudainement une voix un peu rauque.

Tetsu sursauta et releva la tête. Adam, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardait. Il venait juste de se réveiller, si l'on en jugeait par son timbre de voix... Il s'approcha lentement et vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret qui trônait devant le plan de travail où Tetsu s'activait...

_Bonsoir !_ Fit ce dernier avec un grand sourire. _Avez-vous bien dormi ?_

_A merveille... Mais je crois que tu t'en es assuré, n'est-ce pas ?_ Répondit Adam avec un sourire explicite.

Dire que le visage de Tetsu vira au rouge pivoine, serait un doux euphémisme. Il manqua même de se couper en épluchant ses légumes... Quelle honte, vraiment... Mais bon sang, il avait pourtant les yeux fermés, alors comment avait-il pu... ?! Peu importe, il fallait trouver quelque chose à répondre... n'importe quoi, mais vite :

_C'est que... La... _bafouilla-t-il, mort de chaud. _Votre porte était mal accrochée... Alors je..._

_Ma chambre n'est pas un sanctuaire, tu sais... Tu peux y entrer, puisque tu es ici chez toi. Je ne te faisais pas un repproche..._ murmura Adam en souriant.

_Oui, mais n'allez pas croire..._

_Oh, je ne crois rien_, fit Adam avec un grand sourire triomphant.

_Ah... Vous êtes levé depuis cinq minutes et vous menez déjà par un à zéro, _fit Tetsu, désespéré.

_Tu avoueras que cette fois, c'est un peu de ta faute..._

_C'est différent, et pour une bonne raison ! _S'écria Tetsu, refusant de se laisser mener.

_Et laquelle, je te prie ?_

_Vous n'auriez jamais dû le savoir, vous étiez supposé dormir !_

Une mauvaise foi quasimment palpable, qui fit avant tout sourire Tetsu lui-même... Inutile de chercher, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir... Adam avait tout deviné, et s'en amusait, alors inutile d'ajouter de l'eau à son moulin en se défendant... Adam sourit également, réprimant même un rire :

_Ah oui... Mais je me réveillais... Je ne t'ai même pas vu, à vrai dire... J'ai juste trouvé que cela sentait la noix de coco, tout à coup... Et comme cette odeur est la tienne..._

_Ben c'est... _commença Tetsu, étonné. _Les sels de bain, sans doute... Mais enfin ! _S'écria-t-il, décidémment très gêné. _Pourquoi est-ce que je parle cosmétiques avec vous ?!_

C'en fut trop pour Adam. Il éclata de rire, bien franchement. Décidemment, il riait beaucoup, ces temps-ci... Il trouvait Tetsu impayable. Il ne se moquait jamais, ce n'était jamais méchant ; il le trouvait réellement dôté d'un certain humour, un humour fort appréciable... Même si dans le cas présent, il trouvait juste son embarras irrésistible. Aussi, c'est bien franchement qu'il lâcha :

_Ah, Tetsu... Sais-tu que personne ne te ressemble ?_

_J'espère bien ! _fit Tetsu en reprenant sa tâche, tout en souriant.

_Moi aussi. Tu n'en as que plus de valeur._

Tetsu s'arrêta net, manquant ainsi de verser ses légumes non pas dans le récipient, mais bien par terre. Nul besoin de se retourner, il sentait le regard d'Adam sur sa nuque. Très sérieux, il le devinait. Il déglutit. Si une part de son être adorait entendre cela... ces mots, qui caressaient doucement son âme meurtrie... L'autre partie de lui-même s'en gênait, ne pensant pas mériter tant d'égards. Il ne savait jamais quoi y répondre, qui plus est. Alors, dans ce genre de situation, soit il fuyait, soit il la rendait plus légère. Avec Adam, la première solution n'était même plus envisageable...

_Dites, vous avez vraiment bien dormi, vous... Ou alors est-ce mon jour de chance ? _Questionna-t-il avec humour.

_Cela se pourrait... _murmura Adam de sa voix grave et posée.

Troublante, aurait dit Tetsu. Ne pas se retourner... Surtout, ne pas se retourner... Mais que se passait-il ici, à la fin ? Depuis quand Tetsu appréhendait-il le fait de regarder Adam dans les yeux ? Depuis quand était-il partagé entre l'envie de l'entendre en dire davantage, et celle qu'il se taise ? Ce qui se tramait ici était à la fois troublant et envoûtant... douloureux et délicieux... Et cela, c'était une sensation bien nouvelle pour lui. Une sensation qu'il n'aurait sû définir clairement... Et de ce fait, il ne voulut même pas chercher à détourner les mots d'Adam, même s'il n'y voyait pas qu'un seul sens...

_Euh... Oui... Bref... Le dîner va mijoter une petite heure, puis je servirai._

_Bien. Que faire jusque là ?_

_Une partie d'échecs ? _Proposa Tetsu.

_Oh oui... Je te précède, je vais tout installer !_

En un clin d'oeil, Adam était partit à l'étage, pour préparer le jeu. En nettoyant un peu autour de lui, Tetsu se dit avec affection qu'il avait bien mal jugé Adam, à son arrivée dans la maison. Il le croyait presque hautain, ou inapprochable, au moins... Et finalement, il se révélait plus accessible que n'importe qui, et surtout, il avait parfois un côté enfantin absolument charmant... C'était impossible à anticiper, puisqu'Adam se réjouissait de petites choses... Mais Tetsu aimait beaucoup cela. Et puis, le voir sourire, c'était un spectacle qu'il ne lassait jamais d'admirer... Il finit par monter le rejoindre... et comme toujours, il perdit la partie en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire... Inutile de songer à une revanche, Adam était assez satisfait comme cela... Alors ils discutèrent un moment autour d'un peu de vin, jusqu'à ce que le silence ne se fasse. Tetsu se fit alors la remarque que d'ordinaire, il détestait le silence, entre deux personnes. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise, embarrassé... Et il finissait toujours par le briser, avec une banalité si nécessaire, ne le supportant pas... Avec Adam, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Ils restaient parfois un moment à ne plus rien dire, sans doute perdus dans leurs pensées. Parler pour ne rien dire n'avait pas l'air d'être le propre d'Adam, et Tetsu aimait également cela. Il était bien le seul être avec qui cela ne le gênait en aucune manière.

Alors qu'il admirait les petites pierres incrustées dans le pied de son verre, Adam semblait réfléchir... Les mains jointes sous son menton, il avait visiblement envie de briser le silence par une question. Effectivement, il prit la parole :

_Dis-moi, Tetsu..._

_Oui ? _Répondit-il, avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

_Comptes-tu me tutoyer un jour ? Ou bien dois-je me résigner ?_

Tetsu s'étouffa littéralement dans son verre. Lui qui s'attendait à ce que son hôte lui demande si le repas était bientôt prêt... Pourquoi une telle question, soudainement ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? D'ailleurs, la réponse lui semblait évidente :

_Euh... Non._

_Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

_Et bien... _réfléchit Tetsu. _J'avoue ne m'être même pas posé la question... C'est... Naturel, pour moi... _

_Mais tu pourrais me dire «tu»... _objecta Adam. _Je le fais bien, moi._

_D'accord, mais ce n'est pas pareil... Moi, je vous respecte trop..._

_Je te respecte aussi, tu sais..._

D'accord... A dire vrai, Tetsu n'y mettait pas de mauvaise volonté : il trouvait réellement cela inconcevable. Il n'était pourtant pas homme à être à cheval sur les principes, ni à s'embarrasser de manières... Mais rien n'était ordinaire, dès lors que l'on parlait d'Adam. Il n'arrivait même pas à intégrer le fait qu'il connaîssait quelqu'un comme lui, qu'il en était proche... Alors le traiter familièrement... Inconcevable, vraiment.

_Oui, je sais, je ne disais pas ça pour... _se rettrapa-t-il. _Vous êtes tellement... J'aurais du mal à y arriver, je_ pense...

_Est-ce parce que tu veux garder tes distances ? _Tenta Adam, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas le problème.

_Mais non, qu'allez-vous imaginer ? _S'écria Tetsu, qui ne voulait pas de malentendu. _Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est... Je ne sais pas, ça me paraît tellement naturel, d'agir ainsi..._

Adam commençait plus ou moins à entrevoir le problème qui se posait à Tetsu... Mais il trouvait juste cela dommage. Lui, il aurait bien aimé que Tetsu cesse de le traiter comme la huitième merveille du monde, aprfois... Et qu'il soit, pas forcément familier, mais réellement à l'aise. Adam ne comprenait pas que ce qu'il prenait pour de la réserve, de la part de Tetsu, n'était en réalité qu'une profonde fascination...

_Essaie, pour voir... _fit-il avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix. _Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si terrible..._

_Non, je ne préfère pas... Ca me gênerait... _répondit Tetsu, les joues légèrement rougies.

_S'il te plaît..._

_Non..._

_Pour me faire plaisir... _fit Adam en battant presque des cils.

C'était à la fois comique et déstabilisant. Comique parce qu'Adam suppliait presque, avec exagération, et lançait un regard complètement irrésistible. Tetsu ne lui devinait pas de tels talents de comédien. Et puis, ce n'était pas du jeu : il jouait sur la corde sensible ! Mais déstabilisant aussi, parce que... Il y arrivait de façon magistrale, bien sûr... Tetsu voyait sa résistance s'amoindrir, devant ses yeux noisette et son sourire tentateur... Mais il resta ferme :

_Ah mais enfin ! Je dis non !_

_Je vais te vouvoyer, tu sais... _sussura perfidemment Adam.

_Vous n'y arrivez pas, _rétorqua Tetsu, bien tranquille tout à coup.

_Tetsu..._

_Je vais chercher le dîner, il doit être prêt,_ lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Bien sûr, dans l'escalier, à l'aller comme au retour et en passant par la cuisine, Tetsu souriait malgré lui. Il aimait beaucoup leurs moments de sérieux, de discussions qu'il considérait comme importantes, bien sûr. Mais ces moments plus légers, plus enlevés, il les appréciait aussi, quoi qu'il en dise.

Après le dîner -dîner qui fut fort apprécié par Adam, réellement enthousiaste à propos de la cuisine de Tetsu-, Adam gagna comme chaque soir, le canapé. Pas de thé, néanmoins. Aucune théière à l'horizon. Ca, voilà qui bouleversait la routine quotidienne... Tetsu se proposa :

_Voulez-vous que j'aille en préparer ?_

_Non, à moins que tu n'y tiennes... Je préférerai continuer avec le vin..._

Tetsu n'y voyait pas d'objection. Il pris la jarre et la fit passer de la grande table à la petite, entre eux deux. Il servit son hôte, puis lui-même. L'idée était bonne, c'était un fait indéniable. Toujours la chaleur du feu, et le goût du vin qui titillait délicatement son palais peu habitué... Excellente idée, même. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil sur le côté, et mis la main sur le livre qui était resté sur la table...

_Je poursuis ?_

_Si tu te sens suffisemment en forme, oui... J'aimerai beaucoup, _fit Adam avec une lueur d'impatience et un sourire discret.

Tetsu ouvrit le livre à l'endroit où il l'avait refermé la veille. Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix, chercha rapidement la ligne où il en était resté... et quand il l'eut trouvé, il inspira et se lança dans la lecture à haute et intelligible voix. Adam et lui-même retrouvèrent ainsi Akira là où ils l'avaient laissé. Cet homme sympathique, ambitieux et travailleur, qui selon Tetsu, devait parvenir à être heureux. Le livre était court, et Tetsu en était déjà au tiers, à peine, avec la lecture de la veille. Ceci explique sans doute le fait que ce soir là, les choses s'accélérèrent. Le héros au coeur tendre mais pas faible, réussissait. Comme les images d'un film, Tetsu découvrait mot à mot son incroyable destin. Tout ce qu'il avait planifié se réalisait. Il élaborait bien des plans, et tous fonctionnaient à la virgule près. Fin stratège, travailleur et intelligent, Akira étonna Adam par sa promptitude à réagir aux évènements, et à s'en servir pour avancer dans son sens... Ce personnage était plus qu'intéressant, et les deux hommes se passionnaient véritablement pour son histoire, toute fictive qu'elle soit.

Tetsu s'arrêta un instant pour se désaltérer. Il en profita pour lancer à son interlocuteur :

_Il me plaît de moins en moins, vous savez..._

_Pourquoi cela ?_

_Je n'aime pas les personnes calculatrices,_ déclara simplement Tetsu.

_Il élabore des plans, dans le seul but de parvenir à ses fins. Il se donne les moyens pour y arriver. Il me semblait que tu le désirais aussi ?_

_Pas de cette manière. Il va blesser Aya, à agir comme ça ! Il sait qu'elle n'est pas d'accord, et je pense qu'elle a raison. Pourtant, il va quand même le faire, parce qu'il est buté et obnubilé par son idée. C'est égoïste._

_Doit-on abandonner ses rêves parce que quelqu'un nous le demande ? _Demanda pensivement Adam.

_Abandonner, non. Mais prendre en considération l'avis d'autrui, oui. Surtout si c'est un proche. _

_Je te trouve bien catégorique, Tetsu... Tout est blanc ou noir, pour toi ? Il y a du gris, tu sais... Les nuances ne sont pas faites que de paroles... _

Cela n'avait rien d'une remontrance, et Tetsu le savait. Aussi ne s'en offusqu'a-t-il pas. Il avait simplement du mal à admettre que l'on puisse évincer quelqu'un pour suivre son idée, si importante soit-elle. Quelqu'un sans qui ce damné Akira ne serait pas là, qui plus est ! Quelle ingratitude... Un brin amusé par le fait de le voir prendre les choses à coeur, Adam l'observa, un doigts sur sa bouche, pensivement. Puis, Tetsu reprit sa lecture. Il lut ainsi l'équivalent de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, à peu de choses près. Demain, le livre serait sahns doute terminé, et la fin promettait. A l'heure actuelle, impossible de la deviner, de dire si elle sera heureuse ou non. Ce qu'elle sera demeurerait un mystère, jusqu'à la dernière ligne. Et c'était aussi bien. Tetsu marqua la page et posa le livre devant lui, un peu fatigué. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, et son doigt frôla le pansement qui ornait toujours son front. Il ne l'avait pas changé, au fait. Décidemment, Adam devait réellement lire dans ses pensées puisqu'au même instant, il se trouva devant lui, agenouillé, une main sur son front.

_Je vais le changer... Il faut le dire, voyons... Il s'en est fallut de peu... J'aurais pu oublier..._

_Ce n'est pas bien grave, vous savez... Mais dites, allons sur le canapé... Vous voir ainsi devant moi, ça me gêne un peu..._

_Je ne comprends pas, _dit Adam.

_Je dis juste que vous êtes à genoux, moi assis dans le fauteuil... _expliqua Tetsu. _Et c'est l'inverse qui..._

_Je suis navré, quand tu parles ainsi, je ne comprends pas... _répéta Adam.

_Mais que me faites-vous là ? _Demanda Tetsu, perplexe. Il eut l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. _Je ne parle pas en russe, que je sache, pourquoi vous... Oh..._

D'accord... Bien joué, Adam. Finement joué. Le fin sourire qu'il affichait démontrait à Tetsu la justesse de sa pensée. Et effectivement, Adam rétorqua simplement :

_Dis-le._

_Vous êtes parfois réellement pénible... _soupira Tetsu.

_J'en conviens. Mais ce sont mes doigts, qui vont tirer sur le pansement, _répondit Adam en s'apprêtant à le lui ôter._ Alors ? _

_Sadique... _fit Tetsu en souriant. _Bon... Euh... Alors... Si... Si tu veux, allons sur le canapé._

_Et bien ! Tu m'as tutoyé ! Je n'y croyais plus ! _S'exclama Adam en souriant franchement.

_C'est malin..._

_Alors, avoue que ce n'est pas si terrible._

Tetsu ne fit aucun commentaire et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Adam prit place à côté de lui, et s'affaira aussitôt. Pour lui faire oublier la douleur, il lui reparla du livre. Ils échangèrent un moment leurs opinions, chose qui aida beaucoup Tetsu. En effet, Adam était à... 10 centimètres de lui. Non, moins que cela... Si près qu'il regardait sans songer à s'en détourner, ses deux yeux qui affichaient un regard concentré. Tetsu frémit un moment, quand Adam désinfecta la plaie. Adam s'excusa et poursuivit avec délicatesse. Et, détail qui acheva Tetsu, sa langue qui passait entre ses lèvres, signe de concentration chez son hôte. C'était bien sa veine... Il aurait bien aimé y croire encore, juste 5 secondes, à cette fameuse histoire de parenthèses. Après tout, peut-être pouvaient-ils en parler, maintenant ? Même si Tetsu se sentait toujours aussi gêné... Non, mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise. Etre trop près d'Adam était dangereux... Et pourvu que cette fois-ci, Adam ne lise pas encore dans ses pensées. Au prix d'un gros effort, il se ressaisit et chassa certaines pensées de son esprit, lorsqu'Adam eut terminé de le soigner :

_A... Alors... Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites..._

_Comment cela, 'vous'... ? Ah non ! Nous avions dit..._

_Vous m'avez menacé... _fit Tetsu avec un sourire sarcastique. M_aintenant que vous n'êtes plus en position d'exciger, je repprends cette habitude._

_Tu es décidémment plein de ressources... _reconnut Adam avec un sourire.

_Il paraît._

_Es-tu fatigué ?_

_Non, pas vraiment..._

_Depuis le grenier, on voit fort bien la lune, tu sais ? _Fit encore Adam. _Veux-tu aller voir ? Je n'y vais jamais, mais maintenant que tu m'as montré que tu aimais observer le ciel..._

_Oui, j'aimerai bien voir ça... _fit Tetsu avec enthousiasme.

Adam se leva et alla jusqu'au buffet. Il en sortit une clé allongée, probablement celle du grenier, puis il quitta le salon pour les escaliers, Tetsu sur ses talons.


	10. Un sursis

**Le chapitre 10, suite directe du 9, est relativement court... A priori, cette histoire devrait s'achever au chapitre 12... Je dis _a priori_, car j'ai les lignes de la suite en tête, mais comme d'habitude, tant que ce n'est pas écrit, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut s'y ajouter, comment ça peut se découper... Ca peut faire effectivement 2 chapitres, comme 1, comme 3 (qui a dit que c'était le bordel dans ma tête ? XD)... Donc rien n'est sûr.**

**Un sursis...**

Le grenier de cette maison avait son charme. Il y régnait cette odeur particulière, mais pas forcément désagréable, de renfermé, de vieux livres, et de poussière... La traditionnelle vieille horloge qui était l'un des éléments indispensables d'un tel lieu, était bien là, sur le mur du fond... La pièce croulait sous les meubles recouverts de poussières, les tapis roulés en cylindre par terre, les piles de livre... La plancher crissait légèrement à chaque pas... Et franchement, l'on n'y voyait goutte. Pourtant, Tetsu trouva que c'était là une pièce intéressante, en parfaite harmonie avec le reste de la demeure... Son regard se porta sur un bibelot représentant un chat. Il souffla dessus et observa le petit nuage de poussière se soulever et s'évaporer dans l'air... Du bout des doigts, il toucha le bibelot, achevant ainsi de le rendre présentable... C'était bien ce à quoi il pensait. Malgré son aspect délaissé, ce grenier recelait des choses tout aussi belles que les objets qui trônaient dans le salon... Il se redressa et vit Adam qui lui faisait signe, lui montrant quelque chose... En s'approchant de lui, il vit que tout au fond du grenier, à droite, il y avait comme... Un petit balcon, un renfoncement sur l'extérieur. Très petit, presque une petite véranda couverte. Assis là, sûr que l'on devait effectivement bien tout voir... En y repensant, il avait remarqué cet endroit de l'extérieur, le soir de son arrivée... Mais il n'y avait plus songé. Il prit place sur une sorte de balancelle en laquelle il n'avait qu'une confiance modérée, vu son état. Mais cela semblait tenir. Et l'instant d'après, Adam fut assis à côté de lui. Tetsu bougeait légèrement son pied sur le sol, les faisant ainsi doucement balancer d'avant en arrière... Pourvu qu'Adam lui parle, sans quoi, il allait s'endormir ici... Il faisait si bon, dehors... Il était tellement bien, là...

_Tu sais,_ dit enfin Adam,_ j'ai repensé à ce que tu as dit..._

_A quel sujet ?_

_Quand tu disais qu'Akira devrait accorder plus d'importance aux désirs de ses proches... Je crois que je comprends ce que tu voulais dire._

_Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait comprendre ?_

_Et bien... Je pensais moi, qu'il ne devrait pas céder aux exigences d'autrui... Mais c'est toi qui a raison : en fin de compte, ce n'est pas par désir de l'épargner ou de lui prouver qu'il peut y arriver. C'est par orgueil. Et parce qu'il fait passer ses envies avant les siennes. C'est égoïste, je l'ai compris. Mais te dire comment, ça... _acheva-t-il, perplexe.

_Avez-vous déjà vécu pareille situation ?_

Effectivement. En ce moment même, pour être précis. Le fait d'avoir prié Tetsu de demeurer avec lui, même alors que ce dernier n'avait pas toujours été pour, et que cela risquait de le faire souffrir au final... Adam faisait passer ses envies avant les siennes, quand on y repensait bien. Pas par orgueil, non, mais par égoïsme, sans doute. Pour toutes ces choses qu'il ressentait depuis l'arrivée de Tetsu et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Pour l'envie de rire, alors qu'il avait presque oublié en quoi cela consistait... L'envie de comprendre, d'être avec lui, de le voir... Tout cela venait de Tetsu. Alors au début, il avait bien songé à le renvoyer... Mais il n'arrivait jamais à passer à l'action. Il finissait toujours par dire un mot gentil, au contraire. Comment être convaincant en lui demandant de partir, alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie ? Et Tetsu qui le croyait indifférent, revenu de tout... Alors qu'il était probablement aussi perdu que lui, malgré les airs qu'il se donnait...

_Oui... _répondit-il enfin, d'une petite voix.

_Il ne faut pas vous en faire, Adam_, répondit Tetsu sur un ton rassurant. _Vous êtes incapable de la moindre méchanceté. Tout le monde à un moment ou à un autre, commet des erreurs. Vous aussi, avez votre lot, c'est bien normal. Vous n'êtes pas parfait,_ acheva-t-il, comme s'il essayait de s'en convaincre en premier lieu.

_C'est un fait. J'ai commis bien des erreurs et je suis passé à côté de bien des choses... _murmura l'autre avec amertume.

_Rien n'est irrémédiable, Adam..._

_Si. Certaines choses ne peuvent être changées. _

_Ne dites pas ça... _l'interrompit Tetsu d'une voix blanche.

_Pourquoi donc ?_

_Parce que... Vous m'avez changé. Vous, cet endroit... Je n'ai rien à voir avec celui que j'étais en arrivant ! _Avoua-t-il. _Alors si vous dites que rien ne peut changer, cela veut dire que... Quand vous partirez, vous emmènerez ça aussi... Laissez-moi au moins cette illusion._

_Tetsu..._

Trop tard. Tout cela était bien trop tard. Maintenant, quoi qu'Adam puisse dire ou faire, et quelles que soient les résolutions de Tetsu, rien ne changerait. Les pions s'avançaient, comme lors d'une partie d'échecs. C'était méthodique, logique. Et rien n'arrêterait plus le développement qui mènerait à la fin de l'histoire. Une fin déjà écrite, mais que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de connaître. Pour l'instant, comme une ultime tentative désespérée pour se voiler la face, Tetsu voulait juste profiter de cela : la nuit noire devant lui, la douce chaleur qui y régnait, le mouvement appaisant de la balancelle, l'odeur de la cigarette d'Adam... Ce moment là était à lui, alors il fit en sorte d'en graver chaque détail dans son esprit. Un moment magique, comme toujours. Comme tous les précédents, peut-être plus encore, même... Une étrange mélancolie régnait ce soir là, que Tetsu voulut absolument chasser. Il repousserait l'inévitable autant que possible, même s'il devait lutter pour ne grapiller au final, que quelques dérisoires heures...

_Tu sais_, dit enfin Adam, _tu n'as pas tellement changé depuis le premier soir. Tu es le même, en vérité._

_Vous voulez rire..._

_Non, je suis très sérieux. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'un homme de ton âge, qui n'est plus un enfant, puisse changer du tout au tout en si peu de temps, et avec rien ?_

_Rien ? _Suffoqua Tetsu. _Vous divaguez..._

_Peu importe. J'aime à croire que les hommes ne changent pas. Ils ne changent jamais. Ils évoluent, en vérité. Ce que tu es aujourd'hui a toujours été en toi. Simplement aujourd'hui, c'est apparant._

_Impossible, voyons,_ s'entêta Tetsu. _Si vous m'aviez connu plus longtemps avant, vous ne diriez pas ça. J'étais faible, méfiant, agressif, triste... Je n'ai jamais ri autant que depuis mon arrivée aussi. Je m'intéresse à tout, je n'ai plus peur... Ne me dites pas que j'avais déjà ça en moi, c'est absurde._

_Et pourtant, c'est l'entière vérité. Tu étais ainsi, c'est ton caractère. Il fallait juste... Un déclic, appelles ça ainsi si tu le désires... Cela ne demandait qu'à sortir... Ta faiblesse n'en était pas une. Ce n'était que de la tristesse et un grand désir d'être aimé._

D'accord... Admettons. De toute façon, si Adam avait décidé qu'il avait raison, autant se taper la tête contre un mur en espérant qu'il vous réponde... Mais de toute façon, se dit Tetsu, cela ne changeait absolument rien à son problème. Rien du tout. Parce que son déclic, c'était lui. Et en partant, il reprendrait tout ce qu'il lui avait donné, c'était certain. Et sans doute sans le moindre regret, lui. Et cela rendait Tetsu incroyablement triste. Non seulement il le perdrait, mais en plus, il retomberait plus bas que terre, en redevenant l'être fade qu'il était avant. On lui avait fait miroiter le ciel, et il resterait désespérément cloué au sol. A cet instant, il souhaita ne jamais l'avoir connu. Ne jamais être entré dans cette maison de malheur. Ne jamais avoir connu tous ces moments merveilleux, qui seraient bientôt des souvenirs douloureux. Adam devina sans peine ses pensées, au vu de l'air qu'il affichait, et il lui souleva délicatement le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder :

_Ne sois pas amer d'avoir perdu... Réjouis-toi plutôt d'avoir connu..._

Oui, c'était plein de bon sens. Tetsu aurait pu prendre tout cela comme un nouveau départ, une impulsion, et chérir ce temps passé ici, qui l'avait transformé. Ou qui, si l'on en croyait Adam, avait permis à sa personnalité de s'affirmer. Mais dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Cela le rendait juste infiniment triste, rien de plus.

_Demain, _reprit Adam, _nous connaîtrons la fin de l'histoire._

_Je la veux heureuse... _répéta Tetsu, sans trop y croire maintenant.

_C'est au protagoniste d'oeuvrer pour cela. Rien ne s'obtient gratuitement, après tout. Par exemple, on ne peut pas espérer avoir la reconnaissance des autres, leur appui, si l'on ne se livre jamais auparavant..._

_Pourquoi cet exemple ? _Demanda Tetsu.

_Il me semble que tu es un peu comme cela... Trop réservé... Une façon de te protéger, bien sûr. Mais comment veux-tu te faire aimer ou simplement apprécier, si tu ne montres rien de toi ? Si tu devais me faire un cadeau, j'aimerai que ce soit celui-là : laisses aux gens au moins une chance de se rendre compte de ce que tu vaux. _

_C'est bizarre..._

_Pourtant, tu m'as laissé cette chance, à moi... Ou alors je l'ai prise..._

Quand il disait ce genre de choses... Tetsu pouvait presque croire... qu'il lui manquerait aussi. Autant qu'Adam lui manquerait. Il s'était plû à croire qu'Adam ne tenait pas tellement à lui, que partir d'ici ne lui ferait pas grand chose... Mais quand il entendait ces mots là... Il avait l'impression de compter. De vraiment compter. Et c'était à la fois une joie démesurée, et une formidable souffrance. Et même si cela devait lui faire plus mal encore, il aurait encore voulu un signe, de la part d'Adam. Une preuve.

Toujours ce léger balancement, qu'il produisait lui même avec son pied, sur le sol... C'était presque hypnotisant... Ou était-ce de nouveau le regard profond d'Adam, qui l'appaisait et le troublait à la fois ? Ce simple regard chassa ses noires pensées, et il se trouva comme au début de leur arrivée dans cet endroit, à vouloir apprécier ce moment là, qui était beau. Il se produisit alors une chose inédite. Pas forcément dans le fond, car Adam s'était déjà livré, en vérité... mais dans la forme. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec autant de spontanéité, ni de fébrilité. On aurait presque pu le croire stressé... Adam, stressé ? Allons donc... Lui qui semblait toujours dominer la situation...

_Tetsu, je ne devrai pas dire cela, mais... Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de m'en aller..._ avait-il murmuré.

_Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est ça ?_

_Oui... J'y suis habitué, mais... Cela ne m'aura jamais autant coûté..._

_P... Parce que... ? _Demanda Tetsu, espérant de toutes ses forces.

_Parce que je t'ai rencontré. A l'heure actuelle, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est ma punition, ou mon cadeau._

_Je ne comprends pas... _fit Tetsu.

_Aucune importance. _

Docile, Tetsu cessa de le questionner. Le moment qui suivit fut silencieux, et il dura longtemps. Tetsu ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à l'obscurité sans fond qu'il observait avec attention, comme s'il voulait voir à travers, droit devant lui. Sa tête était devenue vide, totalement vide de toutes pensées. Il était comme... libre. Et parmi tout ce qu'il avait toujours cherché et qu'il n'avait trouvé qu'ici, il y avait la liberté. C'est ironique, quelque part : il avait souvent dormi à la belle étoile autrefois, et il ne s'était pourtant jamais sentit aussi libre que dans cette grande bâtisse...

Adam était relativement plus agité, intérieurement. Alors que Tetsu se sentait devenir plus fort, lui n'arrivait plus à occulter les conséquences de ses actes. De tous ses actes. Mais au point où il en était, il n'avait plus rien à perdre... Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de savoir à quel moment il devra partir. Lui le savait à peu près. Il avait donc la possibilité de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait, voulait faire avant cela. Et ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était se rapprocher de Tetsu, dans l'immédiat. Tetsu qui ne compris pas pourquoi Adam se serra contre lui tout à coup ; il ne faisait pourtant pas froid... Il tourna la tête et trouva son hôte, redevenu serein, qui le fixait en souriant imperceptiblement. Avec les yeux brillants d'un étrange éclat... Tetsu déglutit difficilement. Que voulait-il dire encore, ce regard là ? Fallait-il le déchiffrer ? Nul besoin, puisqu'Adam sut parfaitement se faire comprendre. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Tetsu, qui fut littéralement tétanisé. Cette main un peu froide sur sa joue, et un peu dans ses cheveux... Cela le rendait extrêmement fébrile, impatient... Et soudain... Adam ne fut plus si éloigné de lui, mais bel et bien à quelques millimètres de son visage... Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tetsu, avec une envie non dissimulée. Comme une réponse certes un peu tardive, à cette autre fois où Tetsu avait dérapé... Tetsu qui crut avoir perdu la raison, dans un premier temps. Impossible qu'Adam fasse une telle chose. Inconcevable, même. Et pourtant, c'était diablement réel. Réel et délicieux. Les lèvres d'Adam qui épousaient les siennes à merveille, lentement, il les sentait bel et bien... Elles sentaient le vin, un peu... Un goût agréable. Ce fut encore Adam qui approfondit le baiser, jouant ainsi dangeureusement avec la vie de Tetsu, qui se croyait au Paradis. C'était comme si... Comme si tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, tout ce dont il avait toujours eut besoin était là. Ici, dans les mains de cet être merveilleux, sortit de nul part. Cet être qui l'embrassait comme on ne l'avait jamais embrassé, qui lui donnait plus qu'une simple sensation de plaisir. C'était de l'amour, qu'il lui envoyait. En grandes quantités, avec douceur mais détermination. Tetsu, à ce moment là, ne pouvait en douter.

Mais parce qu'il aurait été idiot de mourir asphyxié, il dut lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait s'arrêter. Moins pour reprendre son souffle, en vérité, que pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque proche de la normale. Et maintenant, que faire ? Il aurait pu dire toute une foule de choses, mais elles auraient été bien inutiles. Ils auraient pu en faire, mais elles auraient été vaines... Adam ne lisait-il pas dans ses pensées, après tout ? Nul besoin d'être original : il lui prit la main et la serra fort, très fort, comme pour le remercier pour tout. Et il se blottit contre lui, comme s'il voulait disparaître avec lui, à l'intérieur de son grand manteau. Il s'allongea sur la balancelle, les jambes repliées pour tenir entièrement, la tête sur les cuisses d'Adam. Adam qui caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi, pour le bien de Tetsu...


	11. Pas d'adieu

**Gomen, j'ai tardé à poster ce chapitre... Mais c'est que la fin approche et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de laisser cette fic, en fait... Snif. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra; j'ai prit mon temps aussi car j'y tenais pour bien des raisons, et ça n'a pas été évident... :). Le prochain sera le dernier.**

**Pas d'adieu...**

Le soleil, levé depuis longtemps, se mis à briller avec plus d'intensité que d'ordinaire, en milieu de journée... Tetsu le sentait depuis un moment sur son visage et maintenant, cela commençait à le brûler un peu... La douce chaleur qui en émanait lui avait permis de continuer à somnoler toute la matinée, mais maintenant, il devait se réveiller... Ce qu'il fit, ouvrant péniblement les yeux et se redressant jusqu'à une position assise. Il frotta ses yeux et sa joue endolorie puisqu'il l'avait posé contre sa main tout ce temps... Tiens ? Il bougeait ? Légèrement, mais il bougeait. Jetant un regard vers le bas, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ah oui... La balancelle... Il s'était donc endormi là ? C'est qu'on était si bien... Pas un bruit, si ce n'est celui des oiseaux, tôt le matin... Un vrai petit Paradis sur terre... Tetsu commençait à en avoir l'intime conviction. Comment expliquer, autrement, toutes ces choses ? A commencer par le simple fait qu'il dormait tellement profondément, ici... D'un sommeil sans cauchemars, aucun. Et ce, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps... Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité de l'endroit. Ses esprits lui revinrent à mesure qu'il quittait ce monde merveilleux qui était celui du sommeil... Et il se rappela alors la veille. La nuit, plus exactement. Il passa délicatement son index sur ses lèvres, lentement... Puis ce fut sa langue, qui passa furtivement sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il désespérait d'y retrouver le goût d'Adam. En y repensant, Tetsu sentit son coeur se mettre à battre avec force dans sa poitrine. Mais il était bien... Enveloppé dans une douceur, une chaleur bienfaisante... En confiance, et... Heureux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il était bien forcé de l'admettre, qu'il était heureux. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir le beau visage d'Adam si près du sien... sentir sa main sur sa joue... ses lèvres venir à la rencontre des siennes... C'était totalement grisant... Mais il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, s'arrachant à ce doux rêve qu'il faisait, bien qu'étant éveillé. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était que sa tête reposait sur les jambes d'Adam, et que son hôte caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse... Sans doute était-ce cela, qui l'avait poussé au sommeil. Un pur moment de délice, tel qu'il en avait rarement connu. Néanmoins... où était donc passé Adam ? C'était stupide, mais... Tetsu sentit un noeud se former dans son estomac en se rendant compte qu'il était bel et bien seul. Où était-il passé ?

Il se leva brusquement et rentra dans le grenier. Malgré la luminosité à l'extérieur, le grenier demeurait toujours aussi sombre. Aussi Tetsu avança-t-il prudemment jusqu'à la porte. Il emprunta les escaliers quelque peu vermoulus pour attérir au fond du couloir, à l'étage. Peut-être qu'Adam était tout simplement partit dormir dans sa chambre, après tout ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit partit, comme ça... Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Tetsu, et honnêtement, il se sentait prêt à fondre en larmes d'un instant à l'autre. Si jamais il ne devait y avoir personne ni dans la chambre, ni dans le salon... Non. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il passa devant la chambre d'Adam, dont la porte était ouverte. Personne, et le lit n'était même pas défait... Du calme... Il inspira fort bruyamment, comme pour refouler les larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses yeux... Ca picotait... Et il arriva à proximité du salon, qui n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui. C'était à en devenir fou. Il finit par y pénétrer, le coeur battant et regardant de tous les côtés à la fois. Il était tellement paniqué qu'il ne regarda même pas immédiatement à l'endroit où pourtant, Adam se trouvait toujours : en face de lui, assis sur le canapé. En le voyant, Adam sourit et posa immédiatement sa guitare. Mais son sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt. Tetsu demeurait interdit, sur le seuil, à le fixer. Et les larmes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Des larmes témoignants d'un soulagement profond, inespéré. Il se trouvait totalement, parfaitement ridicule. Pleurer pour un film qu'il s'était lui-même monté... Ca, Adam n'avait pas fini d'en rire... Sauf qu'Adam ne riait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tetsu était aussi bouleversé, tout à coup. Alors il se leva rapidement, choqué :

_Que t'arrive-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_ Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

_N... Non... Je..._

Impossible de dire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase. Tetsu le regardait, le dévorait des yeux, plus exactement. Il avait, l'espace de 5 minutes, crut qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Et cette pensée, même pas encore confirmée, l'avait conduit aux portes du désespoir. Qu'en sera-t-il quand ce sera une réalité ? Autant ne pas y penser. Pour l'heure, il était juste pleinement heureux de le voir devant lui, toujours là. Et de le voir inquiet pour lui. C'était bon, ça aussi. Il était tellement soulagé... Adam s'avança encore et se planta devant lui, toujours très inquiet :

_Tetsu, parle-moi... Tu es bouleversé..._

_C'est rien..._ murmura Tetsu en essuyant ses larmes.

_Mais... Il a bien fallu que quelque chose se passe, pour que tu sois dans un tel état..._ insista Adam en lui prenant la main.

Tetsu baissa la tête et regarda cette main qui pressait la sienne. Et son coeur se remit à s'affoler, juste pour cela... Alors il n'essaya plus de cacher la raison de son comportement, même s'il risquait de passer pour un imbécile.

_J'ai cru que vous étiez parti... J'ai paniqué..._ expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix, un peu honteux.

Visiblement, Adam ne s'y attendait pas. Vraiment pas. Il en fut très étonné mais aussi, très touché. On versait des larmes pour lui... C'était troublant. Mais il voyait à peu près ce qui avez dû se passer dans la tête de Tetsu. Alors il porta la main de Tetsu à sa bouche et y déposa un doux baiser dans la paume. Il ne se moquait pas, évidemment. Il était au contraire, ému d'inspirer une telle passion. Et Tetsu était réchauffé par ce geste adorable qu'Adam avait eu à son égard. Néanmoins, Adam voulut préciser un point, puisque l'occasion s'y prêtait justement.

_Tetsu... Je ne veux pas d'adieu, tu sais._

_Comment ?_

_Quand le moment sera venu et qu'il me faudra partir... Pas d'adieu. D'accord ?_

Mais c'est... horrible. Tetsu commençait à en avoir assez. Il était levé depuis quelques minutes et son humeur connaîssait des hauts et des bas aussi fulgurants qu'intenses... Joie, puis tristesse... Tristesse, à cet instant. Parce qu'Adam venait de lui dire que lorsqu'il s'en irait, ce serait presque comme un voleur, sans un au revoir... alors que Tetsu redoutait plus que tout de se retourner un jour et de ne plus le voir. Le chercher et ne jamais le retrouver. Alors c'était à cela qu'il aurait droit ? Voilà qui était bien trop cruel... Comprenant ses pensées et ne voulant pas qu'il se méprenne, Adam s'expliqua :

_Au moment de partir, bien souvent, ne subsiste que l'embarras. On finit par dire des choses futiles, qui ne sont pas nécessaires. Ce que j'ai à savoir, je le vois. Je n'ai pas besoin de grands discours pour en prendre conscience._

_Vous êtes prétentieux, _fit Tetsu en retirant brusquement sa main. _Vous prétendez tout savoir à l'avance... Mais c'est faux ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'aimerai dire quand vous partirez..._

_Et toi, en as-tu une idée ?_

Touché. Non, Tetsu lui-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il était rare qu'il parle longtemps face à Adam, tant il était vite déstabilisé. Et il aimait tant l'écouter, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de monopoliser la parole... Alors l'idée de devoir résumer toutes ses pensées en quelques phrases... Mais tout cela ne constituait pas une raison valable ! Il ne méritait que cela, alors ? Retomber dans sa vie tourmentée d'avant, sans prévenir ?

_C'est vrai que je n'ai pas préparé ce que je pourrai dire... _consentit Tetsu. _Pour autant, ça ne vous donne pas le droit de dire que vous savez ce que je ressens !_

_Je ne dirai pas que je le sais... Simplement que je l'espère..._

_Et vous espérez quoi ?_

_J'espère que les larmes que tu as versé pour moi il y a un instant se font l'écho de celles que j'ai versé ce matin en songeant que j'allais me séparer de toi... Si ce sont les mêmes... Alors, bien que cela soit douloureux, j'en suis heureux... _

Le signe que Tetsu avait attendu, les paroles dont il n'avait même jamais osé rêver... Il en restait incapable de parler ou de bouger, essayant juste d'assimiler cela. Adam avait -une fois de plus- raison. Il n'y a nul besoin de phrases toutes faites et de beaux discours... Le plus important se voit et se sent. Il n'y avait que lui pour s'entêter, laisser son passé tourmenté prendre le pas sur la réalité. Mais il était bien forcé d'admettre, aussi étonnant que cela lui paraîsse, qu'Adam était... au même point que lui. Et encore une fois, son état changea du tout au tout en une seconde. La joie le submergea maintenant, à tel point que s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait pu lui sauter dessus et le serrer à l'étouffer, juste, dans un premier temps, pour lui dire merci. Merci de le voir comme cela. Merci de lui avoir autant apporté. Merci de lui donner envie de vivre. Et tant d'autres choses. Mais le remercier, n'était-ce pas une forme d'adieu, après tout ? Et de cela, pour l'instant, il n'était pas question. Alors il accéda à sa requête, ne sachant toutefois pas s'il saurait si tenir...

_Pas d'adieu... _murmura Tetsu.

Adam hocha la tête, reconnaîssant. Tetsu avait fait l'erreur de juger sur les apparences. L'attitude et la prestance de son hôte laissaient à penser que rien ne l'atteignait et qu'il était démesurément fort. Adam depuis peu, se montrait au contraire vulnérable et sensible, Tetsu devait bien le reconnaître. Et le soulagement qu'il vit sur son visage quand il prononça ces deux mots, le lui confirma. Cependant, il ne sut quoi faire. Ce qui s'était passé la veille lui donnaît-il le droit d'au moins profiter de ces derniers moments ? Pouvait-il faire ce dont il avait envie ? Ou était-ce une mauvaise idée ? Cela ne risquait-il pas de rendre les choses plus difficiles encore ? Même si elles étaient déjà pour le moins complexes... Il n'eut à prendre aucune décision; Adam s'en chargea pour lui. Oubliant pour un temps que ce qu'il faisait ne mènerait à rien et ferait plus de mal que de bien au bout du compte, Adam entraîna Tetsu à sa suite et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Il lui mit le livre entre les mains en l'interrogeant du regard. Un peu surprit par cette promptitude à agir et parce que cela bouleversait leurs habitudes -après tout, ils vivaient rarement la journée-, Tetsu ouvrit le livre à la page marquée, songeant qu'ils pourraient bien le terminer dans l'après-midi. Il commença à relire dans sa tête le dernier paragraphe, pour se remettre dans l'ambiance... et il sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre un corps un peu moins froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Adam prit le livre d'un main, pour en tourner les pages au fur et à mesure. Et de l'autre, il gardait jalousement Tetsu contre lui. Tetsu qui se sentait tellement bien que lire ne l'intéressait plus tellement, à dire vrai... Et puis... pourquoi Adam se faisait-il si démonstratif ? Où était-il passé, son côté froid et noble ? Pourquoi être si câlin ?... La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même : parce que la fin était proche. Avant que l'angoisse ne lui coupe tous ses moyens, Tetsu commença la lecture à haute voix, de temps en temps déstabilisé par cette main qui caressait machinalement son épaule, et ce souffle qu'il sentait dans son cou...

Il lut longtemps, ainsi. Parfois, il profitait du changement de page pour fermer les yeux et sentir cette douce étreinte... Tant que la lecture l'occupait, il conservait ses esprits... Mais s'arrêter un peu l'aurait totalement perdu... Qu'est-ce qu'Adam avait en tête, au juste ? Totalement à sa merci, Tetsu se dit que quoi qu'Adam décide, il ne pourrait que lui suivre... Depuis le début, Adam lui avait volé son coeur. Volontairement ou non, cela restait à démontrer pour Tetsu. Mais c'était un fait. Ainsi, tout prenait d'étranges proportions. Frôler sa main qui tenait le livre, en tournant une page, était pour le moins troublant... Le sentir si près et si... accessible... Bien trop de pression. Tout cela était trop pour Tetsu. Il réussit finalement à se plonger dans sa lecture, qu'il faisait vivre au maximum comme toujours, pour ne pas que cela soit rébarbatif. Et le petit livre se poursuivait, la fin n'étant qu'une question de temps, selon le rythme de Tetsu. Akira, est-il besoin de le préciser, avait joué, et avait perdu. Tout perdu. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à coeur de conquérir, et plus encore. Dignité, amour, respect... Ces choses qui ne s'achètent pas, qui semblent ringardes ou dérisoires, mais dont on ne peut se passer. Et qui, comme pour bien des choses, ne montrent leur vraie valeur qu'une fois qu'on les a perdues... Akira n'avait pas les moyens de ses ambitions. A être trop gourmand, il s'était mené tout seul sur le chemin de la perdition. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu une occasion de rectifier le tir. Mais à cracher sur ceux qui nous aiment juste par orgueil ou égoïsme, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'au final, on se retrouve tout seul. On n'a que ce que l'on mérite, toujours. La fin était amer, cruelle. Et le pire de tout : juste. Désespérément juste. _« L'Homme qui avançait à reculons »_. En théorie oui, il avançait. Toujours plus haut, plus loin... Mais il ne faisait que régresser, finalement. Et se mener lui-même au bûcher. Comme tout conte, la morale était apparante, bien sûr. Mais pas lourde. Et simple, surtout. Le chemin à emprunter ne doit être ni trop court, ni trop long. Chaque décision doit être réfléchie, il faut savoir faire la différence entre 'désir' et 'besoin'... et écouter les êtres aimés et aimants. Ne pas les fuir au nom d'un projet ou pour les épargner. Et à travers cela, ne pas _se_ fuir. Rejeter l'avis et l'amour d'autrui sans raison valable, c'est avant tout se nier et se perdre. Seul, on n'arrive à rien. On est ce que nos rapports avec les autres font de nous.

Tetsu en avait plein la tête, de ces images, lorsqu'il referma définitivement le livre. La fin n'était pas heureuse. Il avait pourtant tellement souhaité qu'elle le soit... Akira, tout malapris qu'il soit, allait lui manquer... Akira ou plutôt, ce qu'il avait appris grâce à lui ? N'était-il pas un akira, dans une certaine mesure ? Par certains côtés, au moins. Par ce côté ambitieux qu'il avait, puisqu'il voulait tout : richesse, amour, vie facile... Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de meilleure opposition à la vie désenchantée qu'il menait jusque là. Mais comme il avait pu le constater, il se méprenait. Ce n'étaient que des désirs fades, tout cela. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, il ne l'avait découvert que récemment.

Réintégrant la réalité, Tetsu posa le livre sur la table basse et se retrourna pour voir par la fenêtre, au loin... Il ferait nuit de plus en plus tôt, dirait-on... L'après-midi ne s'achevait même pas encore, que déjà, le temps s'assombrissait... Il avait peu dormi, mais ne se sentait pas tellement fatigué pour autant... En ramenant son regard au premier plan, il s'aperçut qu'Adam ne le quittait pas des yeux... et qu'il était toujours blotti contre lui... C'était gênant, à la fin. Qu'il se passe quelque chose ! N'importe quoi, mais que cela bouge. Adam exauça ses prières :

_Il est encore tôt... _dit-il. _Veux-tu dormir un moment, avant que la soirée ne débute ?_

_Je pourrai tenir, mais après tout, pourquoi pas..._

_Bien._

Adam se leva, et Tetsu l'imita. Il passa entre la table et le canapé pour gagner le couloir, et s'aperçut qu'Adam tenait toujours sa main. Ah ça... Que lui arrivait-il ? Non pas que cela lui déplaîsait, au contraire... Mais enfin... Adam passa devant, semblant désirer qu'il el suive. Et il s'arrêta devant sa propre chambre. Tetsu regarda à l'intérieur sans comprendre ce qu'il y avait à voir qui méritait tant de fébrilité... Alors Adam fit un pas en avant et se retourna, puis il tira de façon presque imperceptible sur le bras de Tetsu, refermant davantage sa main sur la sienne. Tetsu comprit de quoi il était question. Et le rouge lui monta aux oreilles d'une traite, à cette pensée. C'était véritablement adorable, qu'Adam ait autant de mal à s'exprimer alros même que sa perspicacité dans d'autres occasions, faisait merveilles... Et c'était aussi... Dangereux. Lâcher du lest depuis la veille, de cette façon... Comme si rien n'avait d'importance puisque tout sera bientôt terminé... C'était un leurre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une chose s'arrêter qu'on l'oublie, ce serait trop facile. Mais Tetsu décida une chose : il lui arrivait une chose bénéfique, pour une fois. Et même si à l'arrivée il devait en pâtir, il la vivrait à fond. Car il ne fallait rien faire à moitié. Au moins, sa souffrance ne proviendrait pas de regrets.

Alors il accéda à la tacite requête d'Adam et lentement, il alla s'étendre sur le lit de ce dernier. Adam vint le rejoindre, il s'allongea à ses côté sur le dos, comme à son habitude. Tetsu s'attendait à un geste ou une attitude protectrice, comme c'était toujours le cas... Mais Adam semblait si vulnérable et... perdu... Que Tetsu se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête et une main sur son torse, décidé à s'endormir ainsi... Quoi qu'il se passe, désormais, il ne le regretterait pas. Car comem l'avait dit Adam, il ne fallait pas se sentir amer à l'idée de tout ce qui sera perdu. Il fallait se réjouir de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Et ce qu'il connaîtrait encore, avant la fin.


	12. Partir

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Pour dire la vérité, à la base, j'avais prévu une suite, en fait. Et puis je ne pense pas que je la ferai... C'est peut-être juste parce que je ne veux pas laisser cette histoire ? J'ai souvent tendance à prolonger les choses, alors qu'il vaut mieux savoir s'arrêter au bon moment. Je ne sais pas, j'ai les idées et l'envie, ça c'est certain, mais j'hésite...**

**Pour ce qui est de cette fic, je pense que quoi que je fasse plus tard, elle restera une fic pas comme les autres pour moi, qui prend l'écriture vraiment très au sérieux... C'est la première fic où je mets autant de moi comme ça, plus que dans les autres encore... Avec un univers et une façon de faire qui me tiennent à coeur... Alors la quitter m'attriste un peu, à dire vrai... Merci en tout cas de l'avoir suivie et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop :)**

**Partir...**

Il dormait d'un sommeil très profond, Tetsu... C'est étrange, il n'était pourtant pas spécialement fatigué, avant... Mais à la minute où il avait intégré ce lit, il s'était endormi aussitôt... Adam lui, ne dormait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il se contenta de se décaler pour le regarder. Il semblait si loin, l'homme qui était arrivé quelques jours auparavant, avec juste la peur ou la méfiance dans le regard... A le voir dormir si paisiblement, on avait peine à s'en souvenir... Mais ce visage paisible avait toujours été là, Adam le savait bien. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait le voir clairement, voilà tout. Avec d'infinies précautions, il souleva la tête de Tetsu pour la poser sur l'oreiller, et il glissa en souplesse sur le côté, pour ne pas le réveiller. Dans son sommeil, Tetsu soupira bruyamment comme pour protester, ce qui fit sourire Adam... Maintenant assis à côté de lui, il pouvait mieux le voir... Il passa Dieu sait combien de temps à l'observer ainsi. Des pieds à la tête. De ses mains aux doigts longs et fins, à son cou qu'il devinait sous l'écharpe... De ses fines lèvres sèches à ses yeux clos... Et ses cheveux en bataille. Il ne l'oublierait pas, ainsi. Il se souviendrait de tout. De chaque détail, physique mais pas seulement... Car en fermant les yeux, il entendait distinctement le son de sa voix... Dans sa tête, il y aurait un coin 'Tetsu' où il rangerait tous ces détails qui n'en étaient pas.

Et puis il se leva, aussi discret et agile qu'un chat. Il fit le tour du lit et se planta devant lui, avançant une main jusqu'à sa joue. Au dernier moment, il s'arrêta de lui-même. Inutile de faire ça, cela pourrait le réveiller... Alors il se contenta de murmurer quelque chose... Et puis il tourna les talons, prenant soin de tirer la porte derrière lui. Et, longeant le mur du couloir, il gagna la pièce maîtresse de la maison : le salon. Il faisait presque nuit maintenant, comme d'habitude quand il y venait... Pourtant, il lui semblait que l'endroit était différent, cette fois.

Dans la chambre, Tetsu sentait qu'il était réveillé... Ses yeux papillonnaient déjà... Il remontait doucement à la surface, dans un état de conscience qui lui permettrait de constater... qu'il était seul. Il avait fermé les yeux avec le souffle d'Adam sur son visage et sa main dans son dos... Et là, il était tout seul. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait souri en se souvenant de sa réaction tantôt quand il avait cru qu'Adam était définitivement parti... Mais là, l'angoisse le reprit. D'abord parce qu'Adam avait insisté pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'adieux... Et parce qu'il avait fait un drôle de rêve... Adam lui parlait... Ce qu'il disait, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il semblait qu'il parlait avec les yeux, uniquement. Mais à la fin, il avait murmuré_ 'merci'_... Et Tetsu s'était réveillé. Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Il somnolait seulement, il l'avait bel et bien entendu. Complètement affolé car cette fois, il le _savait_, il sauta au sol et gagna le salon en courant, se cognant dans les murs au passage. Il avait promi, et il avait failli. Pas question qu'il parte sans même le revoir une dernière fois... C'était faible, c'était inutile, mais Tetsu se définissait comme tel depuis toujours, après tout. Il compliquerait les choses, il les rendrait invivables, il se montrerait sous un jour affreux, il supplierait même, s'il le fallait... mais il ne pouvait se contenter de fermer les yeux et d'attendre. Il ne pouvait pas. Arrivé dans le salon, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, essoufflé. Il était là ! Encore là ! Sa joie fut de courte durée : Adam portait son étui à guitare sur le dos. Son manteau était fermé et le col relevé jusqu'au menton... L'argenterie habituellement toujours sur la table, n'y était plus... aucun doute possible... Tetsu tentait de reprendre son souffle et écarquillait les yeux, le regard rivé sur lui, qui avait suspendu toute activité, surprit qu'il était.

_Tetsu... tu avais promis..._ murmura Adam sur un ton fatigué.

_Désolé... J'ai menti..._

Adam affichait un air assez difficile à définir. Il semblait un peu agacé... Et fatigué... Triste aussi, beaucoup. Prit la main dans le sac, oui. A quelques minutes près, c'était bon... Il aurait pu éviter cela. Ils auraient pu s'éviter cela. Pourquoi Tetsu rendait-il les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà ? Cela n'allait rien changer, et ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus douloureuses... Alors, si Tetsu voulait bien tourner les talons et s'en aller... Mais Adam savait bien qu'il ne ferait jamais cela. Il connaîssait assez son petit protégé pour savoir que Tetsu était si entier et déterminé qu'il resterait dans le passage, jusqu'à ce que tout soit dit. Plus exactement, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne de lui même, et qu'il s'écarte pour le laisser passer. C'est ainsi que cela se terminerait, Adam le savait. Mais pour en arriver là, rien ne serait simple. Car pour l'heure, Tetsu ne semblait pas décidé à bouger d'un millimètre.

_Tetsu... Retourne te coucher... _dit Adam sans trop y croire.

_Non._

Bon. Ca, c'était certain, après tout. Un seul regard suffisait pour comprendre qu'il ne bougerait pas. Tetsu, dressé dans le passage, en viendrait aux mains s'il le fallait. C'était finit, le temps où Adam éludait toute question avec un sourire ou de belles paroles. Tout ici manquait de réponses. D'où venait-il ? Où allait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il parfaitement comprit en quelques jours, alors que d'autres n'y sont jamais arrivés en une vie ? Adam aimait à dire que tout cela n'était pas important, et Tetsu s'était dit qu'il devait avoir raison... Mais il avait tort, et Tetsu le comprenait maintenant. Certes, tout cela ne suffit pas à définir ni connaître un homme. Mais c'est important, d'une certaine façon. C'est mieux que l'ignorance. Savoir où il allait ne rendrait pas la chose plus supportable, mais c'était mieux que ne pas savoir, non ? Et rien n'était normal, ici, quand on y repensait. La maison était toujours étincelante, alors que personne ne faisait le ménage... Et Adam semblait si étonné de voir Tetsu cuisiner, que ce dernier avait fini par se demander d'où venait les mets qu'il mangeait, avant... Et pourquoi était-il si froid, même la journée, quand il faisait bon ? Pourquoi savait-il tout ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi faisait-il battre son coeur de cette façon ? Cette dernière question, au moins, Tetsu avait la réponse. Désespérément simple et magnifiquement cruelle. Il dut faire un effort pour prendre une voix assurée :

_Adam... Restez. Je vous le demande. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que vous acceptiez..._

_Ne sois pas ridicule._

Tetsu encaissa. Difficilement, mais il encaissa. Lui aussi, il avait appris à le connaître, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper. Il savait que ce ton froid et ces mots cassants étaient prononcés pour le décourager. Adam n'avait rien de mauvais en lui, il l'avait su dès le début. Et il pouvait bien être dur s'il le voulait, il ne le ferait pas partir...

_Si vous aviez le choix, resteriez-vous ?_

_Quelle que soit la réponse à cette question_, murmura Adam, _elle te fera du mal..._

_Je sais. Mais répondez._

Tetsu semblait résolu à se faire du mal, jusqu'au bout. Et Adam ne voulait plus lutter, ni tenter de le décourager. Il entrerait dans son jeu. Il serait sincère, désespéré et pathétique peut-être, et au final, ils seraient détruits. Il regarda un instant Tetsu, dont les yeux devenaient de plus en plus brillants à mesure que les secondes passaient, et il sourit affectueusement :

_Si je pouvais choisir_, dit-il enfin, _je resterai avec toi ici. C'est mon souhait le plus cher._

_Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Tetsu d'une voix hachée. _Pourquoi devez-vous partir ? Qui a décidé ça ? Où allez vous ?_

_Allons Tetsu, tu le sais bien..._

Adam eut un pauvre rire désabusé. Et Tetsu le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Bien sûr, il y avait déjà pensé... Mais c'était si... si... Fantastique. Lui qui menait une vie bassement terre à terre, comment aurait-il pu y croire ? Il n'avait jamais eu aucun rêve, il ne croyait déjà pas en l'Homme, alors comment aurait-il pu croire aux... Chaque fois qu'il y avait pensé, il s'était moqué de lui-même, se jugeant trop influençable. Mais c'était la vérité. Et Adam le confirma, sans ménagement :

_Je ne suis pas de ce monde. Tu le sais... Tu l'as toujours su... C'est pour cela que tu n'as jamais vraiment cherché à savoir d'où je venais et où j'allais... En apparence, c'était parce que je t'avais convaincu, avec mes paroles... Mais au fond de toi, tu avais compris._

_C'est vrai..._

Et là, Tetsu se rappela les fois où tous les détails lui avaient sauté aux yeux. Cette maison et son luxe sans cesse renouvelé... Adam toujours frais et impeccable alors qu'il n'y avait ni vêtement dans la penderie, ni nécessaire dans la salle de bain... Et cette aura, bien sûr... Cette aura fascinante, attirante... Cette beauté quasiment surnaturelle, conférée par ce teint pâle et ces yeux sombres... Cette grâce et ce charme à nul autre pareil... Aucun doute possible.

_Mais alors... Si vous êtes... Pourquoi êtes-vous là._

_Cette fois, c'est donc moi qui vais te raconter une histoire ?_

Tetsu aurait voulu aller s'asseoir, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses jambes le portaient automatiquement, mais il ne les sentait plus. Et il sentait que s'il bougeait, il s'écroulerait. Ses genoux tremblotaient, il se savait capable de tomber à tout moment, il lui aurait fallu quelque chose pour se maintenant... Mais il ne pouvait qu'écouter. Il acquiesça, se sentant envahit de bouffées de chaleur liées au stress. Et Adam fit jaillir une flamme de son briquet, embrasant sa cigarette et par là même tous les candélabres et chandeliers présents dans la pièce. Comme le premier jour.

_Il y a longtemps... J'ai perdu ce à quoi je tenais le plus. Une personne._

_Oh..._

_Et c'est là que j'ai commis cette erreur que je paye encore aujourd'hui. _

_Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

_J'ai eu la vanité de penser que j'étais seul maître de ma vie... Que je pouvais en disposer sans conséquences. Je pouvais la mener comme bon me semblerait... Ou bien y mettre un terme._

_Vous avez..._ murmura Tetsu d'une voix blanche.

_Oui._

Adam... Si grand et si noble... Avait commis un tel acte ? Un acte auquel Tetsu n'avait jamais songé à reccourir ? Alors même qu'il avait souffert plus d'une fois et que cela aurait pu être une solution... Il n'y avait même jamais songé, pas une fois. Et il se sentit... infiniment triste, bien sûr, mais aussi... déçu. Déçu qu'un homme qu'il idéalisait, qui représentait la force et la pureté selon lui, ait fait une telle chose. Il ne voulut pas le montrer, mais Adam devina bien ses pensées, comme toujours... Il sourit tristement :

_Oui... Je ne suis pas ce que tu penses... Je ne suis qu'un être faible qui a préféré fuir, plutôt que de se battre. C'est toute la différence entre nous, Tetsu. Toi, tu as souffert aussi, et tu n'as jamais abandonné, malgré ce que tu tentes de faire croire. Et je t'admire pour cela. Parce que tu as cette force que je n'ai jamais eu._

_Ne dites pas cela... _articula Tetsu, dont la vue se brouillait.

_C'est pourtant la vérité, _continua Adam, les yeux dans le vague._ Je me suis ôté la vie, alors que je n'en étais pas maître. J'ai cru ainsi m'épargner toute souffrance... Et c'est l'Enfer pour moi, depuis lors._

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

_J'ai commis un crime. Qu'il soit contre moi-même n'y a rien changé... Je n'avais pas le droit. Alors... Là d'où je viens, il n'y a aucune notion du temps, mais il me semble qu'un an après... J'ai été renvoyé ici._

_Par qui ?_

_Cela n'a pas d'importance._

_C'est vrai... Mais pourquoi avoir été renvoyé ? Je ne comprends pas..._

_Je te l'ai dis : je ne sais pas si cela doit être considéré comme une punition, ou un cadeau._

_Je m'en souviens... _murmura Tetsu.

_C'était une punition, en quelque sorte. Je le crois._

Tetsu se rappela alors, de son arrivée. Et de cette phrase qu'il avait laissé de côté, qu'il n'avait pas compris, sur le moment. Aujourd'hui, il la comprenait fort bien. Adam avait dit n'avoir qu'un peu de temps pour 'apprendre de ses erreurs'. Oui, bien sûr ! Il comprenait, maintenant :

_Vous avez été renvoyé cette première fois, et toutes les fois ensuite, l'espace de quelques jours, pour comprendre ce que vous avez perdu ?_

_Tu es intelligent... _répondit Adam en souriant franchement. _Je n'en ai jamais douté._

_C'est donc ça ?_

_Exactement. Sans doute par distraction, perversion, ou réel désir d'éducation, on m'a permis de retrouver... La vie, du moins en apparence, ici. Pour que je puisse voir des gens, manger une nourriture exquise, vivre de façon riche, dormir... Toutes ces choses triviales que je ne peux plus faire... Pour que je comprenne ce que j'ai perdu, en agissant de façon si stupide. Et que j'aprenne de mes erreurs._

_Ca n'a aucun sens ! _S'écria Tetsu. _Apprendre de ses erreurs, ça veut dire que c'est dans le but de les rectifier, de ne pas les refaire la prochaine fois ! Vous, vous ne pouvez plus rien changer !_

_Je peux changer ma façon de voir les choses... J'ai beaucoup appris, ces dernières années... Ne crois pas que cela n'ait rien changé. Ca m'a changé, moi. Je n'ai rien à voir avec celui que j'étais. Cela n'a pas été inutile..._

_Mais pourtant... _se rappela Tetsu, _vous ne sortez jamais. Vous viviez ici. Vous n'allez pas à la rencontre des gens, même si vous le pouvez._

_Ce serait une bonne façon d'apprendre, je l'ai cru aussi. Mais... Comment bien employer le peu de temps que j'ai ? Alors j'ai préféré rester ici, et observer depuis ma fenêtre, le monde qui continue à tourner... Et j'ai appris. Je regrette. Je regrette tellement... J'ai tout perdu, parce qu'à l'époque, je n'ai pas su être assez mûr pour croire qu'il y avait du bon pour moi, dans ce monde. Je pensais que rien ne m'attendait, que je ne manquerai à personne... Je n'ai pas écouté, quand on a tenté de me convaincre du contraire... Et_ _aujourd'hui, je sais que j'avais tort. Je sais qu'il y avait encore des choses pour moi. Pourtant..._

_Pourtant ? _Demanda Tetsu, la gorge nouée.

_Pourtant, cette fois, pour la toute première fois, je ne peux pas regretter entièrement. Parce qu'il y a toi._

_Moi ? _

Ca y est... Il avait résisté au maximum, mais il ne pouvait plus faire autrement... Une larme roula le long de sa joue et termina sa course dans son cou... Sa jumelle suivit, et les suivantes leur emboîtèrent le pas aussi vite que silencieusement... Ca y est, il avait mal. Mal à en crever. Parce qu'Adam allait sortir de sa vie comme il était venu, sans bruit... Et sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Et ça, c'était insupportable. Pourquoi avoir vécu toutes ces choses qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre au bonheur, si c'était juste l'affaire de quelques jours ? Quel mauvais génie l'avait fait passer dans cette rue et l'avait poussé à entrer dans cette maison de malheur ? C'était tellement cruel... Et cruel, Adam le serait. Il continua à parler, alors que Tetsu voulait à la fois qu'il se taise et qu'il continue. Qu'il parte et le serre dans ses bras. Trop de contradictions insupportables...

_Je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, sinon... Grâce à toi, j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais perdu, de ce que je ne pourrai plus faire, de ce à quoi je n'aurai plus droit... Je le comprends très bien, en ce moment. Et pourtant... Sans mes erreurs, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré. Rien n'arrive par hasard, je crois. Tu es ma punition, et mon cadeau. 'On' devait le savoir..._

_Mais... Mais... Et moi, à quoi je sers ?! _S'écria Tetsu, en larmes. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ?! S'il était prévu que je vous rencontre et vous tourmente à ce point... Et quand vous partirez, moi... Je serai tout seul..._

_Toi aussi, tu as appris, pas vrai ? Tu as appris sur toi-même. Tu sais ce que tu veux, et tu ne feras plus l'erreur de croire que tu ne vaux rien, désormais... _fit Adam en s'approchant.

_Si je pense ça, c'est uniquement grâce à vous..._

_J'ai peut-être été un élément déclencheur, mais souviens-toi : tu as toujours été ainsi. Toujours. Tu le resteras._

_Tout n'aura servi à rien, _murmura douloureusement Tetsu. _Votre existence sera la même. Et la mienne se fera dans votre souvenir._

_Ne pourras-tu passer à autre chose ?_ Demanda Adam en s'approchant encore.

Il connaîssait bien la réponse à cette question. C'était certain. Non, Tetsu ne pourrait pas se réjouir d'avoir vue sa vision des choses être transformée, se rappeler ces bons moments avec chaleur... Parce qu'il y avait plus que de l'apprentissage, maintenant, entre eux.

_Je ne peux pas..._

_Même si je te le demande ?_

_Vous ne comprenez, pas Adam, je vous..._

Adam posa délicatement un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer. Même s'il aurait beaucoup donné pour entendre cette suite qu'il devinait aisément... Il ne fallait pas. Alors il avait préféré le couper avant. Et il le regarda avec tant de tendresse que Tetsu fondit littéralement.

_Je sais..._ murmura Adam d'une faible voix. _Moi aussi._

Son regard était tel à cet instant, que Tetsu en fut convaincu. Et toujours ces contradictions. Un bonheur à nul autre pareil le submergea, puisqu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui l'acceptait. Quelqu'un qui l'avait aimé chastement et brièvement peut-être, mais à un point tellement vrai et fort que Tetsu se sentit heureux... La vie désolée d'Adam, son 'après-vie' plus exactement, n'avait été que regrets et errances, jusque là... Et cette fois, ce passage dans ce monde lui avait montré qu'il pouvait encore aimer et se faire aimer. Une vraie bénédiction. Et un fardeau qu'il porterait encore, alors qu'il sentait que l'heure était venue. Comme il l'avait prévu, il aurait voulu dire bien des choses... En faire d'autres... Et cela aurait été inutile, puisque Tetsu ne doutait pas, à l'évidence, de sa sincérité.

_Vous reviendrez ? _Demanda Tetsu entre ses larmes.

_Si je dis oui, alors tu m'attendras, n'est-ce pas ?... Une vie, ou même une simple année, ne doit pas être gâchée à cela._

_Ne décidez pas pour moi. J'attendrai de toute façon, quoi que vous disiez..._

_Alors, peut-être nous reverrons-nous... _murmura Adam.

_Je serai là. Je vais... Rester ici, et attendre._

_Tetsu... _commença Adam, ennuyé.

_Je ne peux pas faire autrement, Adam. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu... Et vous ne me laissez même pas le dire..._

Tetsu se blottit soudainement contre lui, le serrant si fort qu'Adam en eut le souffle coupé... Et il sentait qu'il devait y aller... Et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre... Mais lorsque Tetsu releva la tête et le regarda, et qu'il eut envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à en mourir pour la seconde fois, il se détacha de lui. Il essuya ses larmes de son pouce, et Tetsu ne broncha pas. Et comme il l'avait prévu, lorsqu'il s'avança pour gagner la sortie... Tetsu ne l'arrêta pas. Il le savait depuis le début, que Tetsu finirait par comprendre. Aucun regard en arrière, puisque s'il se retournait, il ne pourrait pas... Alors il disparut à l'angle, et Tetsu entendit les marches de l'escalier crisser sous ses pas, en même temps que l'air lui manqua. Il courrut à la fenêtre pour le voir passer dans le jardin, puis franchir la grille... Il attendit longtemps... Mais il ne le vit pas. Pourtant, il était parti. Ca y est. Alors, seulement maintenant, il s'effondra sur le sol et pleura tout ce qu'il pouvait... Toutes les larmes que son corps recelait, toute cette peine qui enserrait son coeur dans un étau et lui donnait l'impression de mourir à petit feu... Cela dura un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se traîne sur le canapé et s'y allonge, roulé en boule dans sa couverture habituelle... Et qu'il repasse chaque détail de ces jours dans sa mémoire, même le plus anecdotique. Encore, et encore. Toute la nuit, il y pensa. Et quand il eut les yeux secs et que sa peine fut muette, il fut surprit de se sentir enveloppé dans une chaleur bienveillante, au souvenir de certains moments... Il souriait tristement, à d'autres... 'ne soit pas amer d'avoir perdu, réjouis-toi d'avoir connu...' avait dit Adam. Oui, il y avait cela, aussi... Une fois que la peine serait moins forte et que ses esprits lui reviendraient, Tetsu comprendrait. Mais pour l'heure, il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre que tout cela avait été la chance de sa vie, une histoire telle qu'il n'en arrive jamais... C'était rare et précieux, et ce n'était pas forcément terminé... Il avait grandi, mûri, et rien ne serait comme avant... Il avait un toit, et de précieux conseils, une façon de vivre qui l'aiderait... Et quelqu'un à attendre. Il en ressortait plus grand et riche que jamais. Mais tout cela, il ne le comprendrait qu'une fois ses larmes tarries et sa peine adoucie, quand l'amertume aurait cédé la place à la douce évoquation de ses souvenirs...

_**FIN**_


End file.
